Night Of The Werewolf
by MarioPwnsYou4Life
Summary: A horrific beast is terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom. News stories are piling up and fear spreads throughout the land. Rated T for blood, imagery, and some violence RATE AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES please.
1. Prologue

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__** I want to give all the credit of this prologue to my friend, SonicBlade14, for helping me start this fic with her epic details. So credit both me AND SonicBlade14. Also, stay tuned for updates of my other stories! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah R&R (NO FLAMES) go ahead and read now.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"AAAAAAAHH!!"

A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the empty blackness of the midnight street. The owner of this shaken and distraught voice, a simple man out for a stroll had made the fatal error of going against instinct and wandered away from his apartment. The nightmarish creature that prowled through his mind, the uneasiness which convinced him of danger, all these signs and he ignored them. This was but one of two mistakes our victim had made on this cold, quiet night. In a state of panic and fatigue, he ran; a low growl had escaped from the back of the beast's shaggy throat. It knew it had found it's prey. The man rushed forward as far and fast as his legs would carry him. His mind had become a tangled mess of racing and unclear thoughts. He spotted an alley entrance, one he believed he could cut through to the safe haven of his apartment. Unfortunately for him, the beast was closing in. He was not a hard prey to find. The aroma of fear filled the beast's senses and made the chase that much more thrilling. The man by now could see the street light at the other end as their glow pierced through the thinness of night. His stride quickened and the nightmare was about to end. And then with one swipe of his cold fierce claw, warm crimson stained the wall and fell like rain to the damp ground below. Pain shot through his entire body and he crumpled to the ground. The man acting on instinct tried everything that came to mind to stop the blood from pouring out so freely. He held, pushed, hugged, anything that would provide enough pressure to retain as much of the crimson stream of life from leaving him completely. His efforts however, proved futile as a pool filled beneath his cool, paling form. He lay there gasping and weeping for all the air his lungs would hold. Soft pained cries escaped his lips. With his strength leaving him, all he could do was lay there and weep, though there was no one to hear it. The beast enjoyed the show. It had been watching for sometime from behind but realized that time was limited for him and approached the heap on the now blood stained pavement. It crawled around so he could see the terror on his victim's face. The dread in his eyes and the smell of the corpse when that last breath is taken. This rush of horror, feeling of power excited the beast so. The man having accepted the grim face of death, looked up to meet the erie yellow glow of the creature's catlike spheres.

"_What..._"

He gasped in a weak shocked voice.

"_Those clothes.... that hat... it's...it's..."_

The last of his thoughts faded into a cold blackness, never to be finished. A stream of tears fell from his betrayed eyes. The beast licked the blood from his great claws and stayed a few moments more to admire his work. The color red still spread from beneath the corpse, eyes opened wide, mouth slightly parted from his final shock. The beast licked his bloody chops in satisfaction. He gave a menacing howl and leapt away. Lights flickered on left and right, quick paces heading toward the alley, the sounds of screams and cries rang through the sorrows of night. With one final howl, the beast leapt from rooftop to rooftop and not long after, the screams faded away.....


	2. The News

The chirping of birds echoed through the soft blues of the early morning sky. By now, the sun had just risen above the horizon; it's bright rays pierced through and overtook the darkness that was once night. A low moan escaped his soft lips, a faint smell upon them. One eye slowly opened enough to see the beginning of a new day unfolding before him. The light momentarily blinded him. He managed to lift up his arms and rub his eyes to adjust them. Dazed and confused, he found the strength to sit up.

"Where... am I?" he said aloud.

Surveying his surroundings, he found himself underneath a few shady trees in a grassy area just outside of Toad Town. Managing to collect himself, he stood up on his feet. The warmth of the sun's rays felt good on his cold skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, soaking it all in. But, he knew he should head home. With that, he found his balance and began walking towards the town. About ten minutes later, he at last arrived at his household. Upon entering, he closed the door and immediately plopped himself onto the couch to ease the pain in his aching muscles. Also, to recollect about last nights events. Everything was a blur to him; he gave up on his feeble memory. Tired and weak, he chose to simply brush it off...

After a few more minutes of resting on his comfy couch, he rose to his feet and headed upstairs to his bedroom to change out of his tattered clothing. Slipping off his old shirt and overalls, he reached into his closet and pulled out fresh ones, free of rips and tears. As he began to dress, he also began to think about someone... someone important. He began to think of Princess Peach. How was she? He worried that something might have happened to her last night and he couldn't remember.

It was then he decided to go visit the castle of the young royal. Pulling his shirt over his head and strapping on his overalls, he placed his cap back over his head and semi-rushed downstairs to start his walk to Peach's castle.

On his way there, he noticed something strange about Toad Town. The local residents were not smiling and happy like they were known to be. Instead, they all frowned sorrowfully, some were even crying. It puzzled him as to how the Toads went from their usual happy and cheery personalities to sad and teary... as if they were mourning something...

A short time later, Peach's bright red castle roof came into view. As he continued to walk closer and closer, he hoped to find everything okay. Moments passed and he finally reached the large front doors of the castle. He hesitated to knock at first but went ahead and knocked anyway. Scrambles could be heard from the other side. Finally he heard the faint click of the door unlocking and the doorknob turning. Toad stood in the doorway and gasped at the sight of the man before him.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! The princess has been worried sick about you since we saw the news!"

Confused as to what news Toad referred to, he asked Toad where Peach was and his voice showed hints of panic. Toad gladly led him inside the castle and through the busy halls into the TV room.

There sat Princess Peach in a chair, along with several other toads sitting around her. The dark atmosphere of the room was accompanied by the look of concern upon her face.

"Princess! He's here, he's okay!" said Toad as they entered the room.

Peach turned her head away from the television, which was broadcasting the latest updates of the news, and gasped when she saw who was standing behind Toad. Springing from her chair, she dashed towards him, tears forming in her eyes. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Mario!" she said.

"I was so worried about you!"

She began to sob into his now damp shoulder.

"Princess, what's the matter?" Mario asked her.

Trying to catch her breath, she raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"There's been a terrible string of murders happening here in the Mushroom Kingdom! And I was worried that something might have happened to you!"

"What?"

"Just look!"

Peach pointed to the flashing screen.

"_Yet another resident has been added to the list of maulings that have been occurring lately here in the Mushroom Kingdom" _reported the anchor.

"_The name of the victim will not be released until the family has been notified."_

"See? Oh, this is horrible! What could do such a thing? I'm scared Mario!"

She tightened her grip on his shoulders and buried her face deep into his collar bone.

"What are we gonna do?..." she weeped.

Mario stared blankly at the screen, unable to make any sense. The sound of Peach's muffled sobs brought Mario back. He glanced down at her, though her face was hidden behind her golden hair. He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and gently stroked her back with the other.

"Ssshh... It's alright, Princess..." he tried to calm her down.

"I promise I won't let anything happened to you..." he whispered in a voice so low that she was the only one who could hear it.

Peach sniffled softly and turned her head toward Mario. His bright sapphire eyes met with hers. Mario saw nothing but fear, not only for him but for the kingdom she rules. It was obvious she just wanted it all to end and for no one else to get hurt. He could tell so much from the look on her face. Her eyes had become swollen from crying, her cheeks drenched in tears, most of which had begun to dry. Her smooth sweet lips which were normally curved into a grin now quivered in sorrow.

"Promise?" she questioned hopefully.

Mario took a deep breath and smiled down at her.

"I promise..."

Peach's grip on his shoulder began to loosen and moments later she had pulled herself together enough to take her place as a true princess. She ordered the toads to warn the kingdom and make sure everyone be extra careful. No one was to be out after dark for ANY reason.

"Yes your highness!" the toads bowed before hastily exiting the room.

"I'll go inform Toadsworth about the news" she said.

As she exited the room herself, she paused at the doorway without turning around.

"Thank you..." she whispered to Mario before continuing through the castle.

Mario remained unmoved and alone in the room.

"You're welcome..." he whispered though she was long gone.

Even with that said, he still felt that something was wrong. The entire situation seemed so out of line for Mushroom Kingdom. What could have changed for this to have happened? The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he felt. If there was something in Mushroom Kingdom killing, he was going to find it one way or another...

For the rest of the day, the toads went out to warn the kingdom. Meanwhile, the princess briefed Mario with all the details that she could. Looking at what they had been able to find, Mario's stomach was ready to turn inside out. Surely nothing in the entire kingdom had the ability to mutilate the victims in such a way. By the time night had fallen, the only thing that was for sure is that their culprit was not native to these parts. Peach wanted to continue but Mario and Toadsworth insisted that she get some rest. She had worked the entire day and could barely stand straight. After a decent argument, Toadsworth was able to coax her into going to bed. He insisted that they would go and investigate further the following day. Reluctantly, Peach said her good nights and went off to bed.

"Master Mario, I'm afraid it's too dark for you to walk home. I assume you're aware of the princess's orders" Toadsworth said.

"Oh, yes. But then where..."

The old toad raised his hand and Mario became silent.

"Arrangements have been made for you to stay in one of our guest rooms. Toad here will show you the way."

Toad gave Mario a wave and gestured him to follow.

"Hope you sleep well!" Toad said as he left the plumber in his room.

He let out a heavy sigh. It had been a long day for everyone. Placing his signature cap on the dresser, and unbuttoning his overalls, he slipped under the warm covers. Every muscle in his body instantly relaxed against the comfy material. But even so, there was something that still lingered on his mind, though he didn't exactly know what. The way the bodies had been torn, the places of the attacks... something didn't sit right. Unknowingly, Mario had tired his mind out with all these thoughts and soon enough had drifted off to sleep... though it would not be a pleasant one..


	3. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS...YET...**

**

* * *

**

He tossed and turned uncontrollably in his bed, his teeth clenched, his body jerking every which way. His once peaceful slumber was now being tortured by horrific images playing through his mind...

* * *

"**HELP MEEEE!"**

**The bloodcurdling scream of a woman blared through the dark and empty streets. Moments ago, she was on her way home from some late night shopping at the Mushroom Kingdom Mall with her friends. They each went their separate ways as they all departed for home. However, she made the mistake of going home alone...**

**One of her friends had offered to walk her home since she lived a while away from the mall and it was pretty late. She declined and started home, a decision she now regrets. She ran as fast and far as her legs could carry her. Her mind was in a frenzy, filled with fearful thoughts; the sound of rabid barking rang in her ears, making her run faster. She spotted a shortcut through the park, one she hoped she could escape through. Darting through, she dared not look back... **

**The beast was closing in. The smell of her fear filled the beast, making the chase much more exciting. By now, she could finally see her home coming into view. Her sprint quickened and she felt slightly relieved that this was about to end soon. But just when safety was within her reach, she was slammed onto the icy pavement below. Pain shooting through her, like a knife sliced into her flesh, she laid on her back and groaned. For a short time, the pain that now flared through every nerve in her body caused the woman to loose focus and her eyes began to blur. **

**Hearing a low growl, she adjusted her eyes and looked up to get the heart-stopping, nightmarish shock of her life... Hovering above her, snarling and glaring his large menacing teeth, was the wild beast. It's eerie yellow eyes pierced into her horrified ones, freezing her in terror. She screamed at the top of her lungs, for that was all she could do at this point, a scream soon silenced by the swipe of a fierce claw and the sinking of sharp teeth into her defenseless body...**

**The warm blood gushing out of her flesh enticed the beast's taste buds. Bite after bite, he greatly enjoyed his midnight snack. However... she was not enough to curb his monstrous appetite. Licking his bloody chops, the beast raised his head and looked about his surroundings, scanning for any other potential meals. To the others misfortune, the beast caught sight of man walking through the streets, wandering away from his apartment. Taking one last look at the woman's dead horrified face, he gave a perilous howl before engaging in another thrilling chase...**

**

* * *

**

Mario threw himself into a sitting position on his bed, snapping back into reality. His shirt stuck to his sweat drenched body as he panted heavily, his eyes opened wide in shock.

"What the hell was that?" was all he managed to say.

His mind was now embroiled with racing and unclear thoughts. What was that all about? Mario rested a hand on his chest, finally catching his breath. He looked around the room for an unknown reason. He raised his hand from his chest to his forehead and laid back down on the bed.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he wondered.

He could hardly complete a thought. This had totally taken him by surprise. After moments of thinking, Mario took a deep breath and regained his composure. Curious, he looked at the clock resting on the nightstand to his left. 5:09 A.M.. Taking another breath, the plumber let his hand fall from his forehead and stared at the ceiling for a while.

"That dream...it seems so...so..."

Nothing made much sense. First these strange murders occurring in Mushroom Kingdom, now these strange dreams? He just couldn't understand what was going on. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after a dream like that, Mario let out a sigh and sluggishly raised himself out of bed. He gently opened his door and peaked out. Not a thing to be seen and not a noise to be heard. Everyone was still fast asleep. He lightly tiptoed out of the guest room trying not to disturb anyone and made his way downstairs into the kitchen to fetch a drink. Grabbing a cup from the cabinet, he continued the think about the dream that occurred in his sleep. He headed over to the sink and turned the faucet to fill the cup with water. As the water filled up half of the cup, the plumber was suddenly startled by a an unexpected voice...

"Mario?"

Said one quickly turned to the source of it, only to find that it had come from Princess Peach.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked in her sweet concerned voice.

Mario blushed a bit at the sight of Peach in her small silk pink nightgown.

"I was just um...getting a drink..." he answered nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you up so early?"

The princess sighed with frown. She walked over and stood next to him.

"Oh Mario...I just couldn't sleep" she said, looking down at the floor.

"I'm so worried about what's been going on in the kingdom lately. I'm afraid Mario..."

He looked up at her when he noticed her pause. Tears began to form in her half closed eyes. She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes to fight back them back. She suddenly felt something grab her hand. Opening her eyes, she looked up from the ground to see Mario holding her hand with a concerned smile upon his round face.

"It's okay Princess" he said.

"Everything is gonna be alright. We WILL find the monster responsible for this mess and everyone will be okie dokie, okay?"

Peach gazed at the plumber for a moment and took in his concern. He had such a confident smile on his face, and she liked it. She fell upon him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Mario, thank you again. You always make me feel better" she said, followed by giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

The red plumber blushed a bright red as he stared back at her.

"Heh heh... no problem princess!" he assured, placing a hand the spot she kissed.

She giggled with relief. Peach loosened her grip and let go of Mario. She turned and faced the doorway.

"Well, we should probably get to bed. Toadsworth won't be too happy to come down and see us awake at this hour."

She began to make her way out of the kitchen. Mario however, did the opposite. Instead he stood there, cup still full of water in is hand, seemingly staring off into space. He was still thinking about the dream he had just had. It all puzzled him. Yet, the dream felt almost...familiar...

Peach paused in the doorway when she noticed he wasn't following.

"Coming Mario?" she asked.

"Wha?"

Mario shook his head and looked up, broken out of his train of thought. Peach raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

He glanced back at her, wondering if he should tell her or not. He sighed.

"No...it's just I...had a bad dream, that's all" he answered.

She gazed at him for a second.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you though."

Peach smiled skeptically.

"Okay then... good night Mario."

"Good night Princess."

With that, she exited the kitchen and returned to her bedroom. Mario gulped down his cup of water and placed it in the sink next to him. He made his way upstairs and into the guest room. Slipping under the warm covers, he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall back to sleep.

"Maybe I'm thinking about this too much" he thought.

"After all, it was just a dream...right?


	4. Investigation

**_DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DO NO'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORY. R&R PLZ_**

**_

* * *

_**

Morning had finally arrived. The powerful rays of the golden sun poured over the land as it rose high into the soft, blue sky. With its mighty glow, the residents of Mushroom Kingdom knew that a new day had begun. The toads were already awake and walking about Peach's castle attending to the day's assignments. Mario, however, was asleep in the comfy guest room... despite what had happened the previous night. He snored lightly as his chest slowly rose and fell to the rhythm of his soft breathing. He had managed to slightly push the dream out of his mind in order to sleep. After all, it was just a dream. Some minutes passed and Mario's slumber remained undisturbed. At least until he heard knocking at the bedroom door.

"Master Mario, it's time to get up!" said a familiar old voice.

Toadsworth opened the door and peeked into the room. No longer asleep, Mario sat upright in bed. He yawned and stretched out his arms above his head before rubbing his round eyes to fully awaken himself. Scratching the back of his head, he noticed Toadsworth standing in the doorway.

"Come now Master Mario. The princess wishes to speak with you " said the old toad before turning to exit.

"Hurry now, she's waiting!"

With that, Mario sluggishly pulled off the covers and rose out of bed to get dressed. Shuffling over to the dresser, he picked up his overalls and slipped them on before grabbing his signature cap and placing it on his head. He fixed himself in the mirror then went to brush his teeth. Finally, he exited the room and made his way down the long hallway to the TV room where the princess awaited him just as Toadsworth claimed. The old toad was also in the room sitting to her left.

"Good morning Mario" she greeted with a smile.

Mario copied and smiled back.

"Good morning princess."

He calmly walked over to her and took a seat right beside her on the large pink plush couch. She wore a serious expression on her face as she looked toward him. He raised an eyebrow. She took a deep breath and chose the words for her question carefully.

"Mario, if it isn't too much trouble... I want you to come with me to investigate more about these murders" she requested.

Mario seemed a little surprised how eager she was. Then again, it is her royal duty to protect the kingdom. Mario nodded, signaling his acceptance. Toadsworth however, wasn't so sure about it.

"Princess, are you sure it's safe to go out? Shouldn't we leave this to the investigation team?"

Peach looked at the old toad, determination shining in her eyes.

"Toadsworth, I want to find out what's going on. I don't want my kingdom to think I'm not concerned for them, plus it's my responsibility to do something. Besides, it's daylight. And if anything does happen, I'll have Mario to protect me."

The royal advisor sighed. She was right. They do need to do something. Though he was still a little worried for Peach, Toadsworth decided to let her go.

"Alright princess. You may go investigate..."

He hopped off of the couch and began to exit the room. Before he left, Toadsworth stopped in the doorway and briefly looked to the red plumber.

"Master Mario, do not let her out of your sight. Understood?"

"Yes Toadsworth" said one answered with a nod.

With that, the old toad left. Peach turned back to Mario.

"Where do you think we should go?" she asked.

She felt a little ignorant wanting to investigate but not knowing where to go. Mario placed his finger and thumb on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmm...maybe we should look right at the scene of the murders" he finally responded.

"Alright, sounds good! Just let me grab my umbrella and we'll go."

Peach rose from the couch and began to make her way out of the TV room.

"Princess, may we have breakfast first? I'm a little hungry..." asked Mario rubbing his round and rumbly belly.

She giggled a bit.

"Okay Mario. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Come."

The red plumber gladly stood up from the couch and followed Peach downstairs to her large kitchen. After a while of cooking eggs and sausage, they each grabbed their plate and sat down to enjoy them in the dining room. Mario ate his breakfast fairly quickly while Peach calmly took her time. Almost done with her meal, something vital popped into Peach's head. She quickly poked her head up and looked at him, who raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Mario, do you remember where the news said the bodies were found? I'm sure they mentioned it but I was too upset to catch it"

The italian leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling as he thought...

"Ummm... Oh! I think they found one body outside of a house on Shroomy Way."

"Alright. We'll go there first."

The princess grabbed hers and Mario's plate and took it back to the kitchen. Mario waited by the front door as she went to get her umbrella. Finally, the princess and the plumber left to find Shroomy way. Mario and Peach walked into Toad Town and asked some of the locals which direction Shroomy way was in. After being instructed where to go, they continued to walk for a while until they finally arrived at the scene of the crime. Peach hesitated to approach the scene while Mario made his way right on up. Not surprisingly, there was no body where it had been reported to be found. Why would they leave it to rot? Instead there was an outline of it in white chalk. Mario kneeled down and analyzed the outline. It didn't tell much. The only thing it told was that the body was found face up.

"Hmmm...there has to be something else here" he thought.

His eyes wandered away from the outline and looked around it. He made an abrupt realization. But before he had a chance to really think about it, something more interesting and telling caught Mario's attention...

Peach finally decided to walk up to the scene, just as Mario found blood.

"Look princess" he said.

"There's a huge blood spatter around the body line."

She reluctantly took a look.

"Eww... what could have happened?" she asked.

"Blood spatter could only mean the victim was struck down. And with this amount of blood, the person was hit hard...real hard..."

"Oh my...poor thing..."

"Let's see if we can find anything else"

Mario and Peach scanned the rest of the area for anymore potential evidence.

There was nothing else to be found. A bit disappointed, the princess and the plumber both decided to make a mental note of what they did find and leave. Mario shook his head and sighed dissatisfied. He thought there would be more but alas there was only evidence they had was weak. It didn't tell much of anything. It didn't tell who or what caused the death of the person. They each decided to just head back to the castle. Toadsworth was probably on the verge of a panic attack if Peach didn't arrive home soon. As the two walked on, they suddenly stumbled upon a familiar area. Mario paused and stood in place, looking around at the buildings. Peach noticed and stopped beside him.

"What is it Mario?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't someone die here too?" he said.

Peach looked around as well.

"Oh, you're right. They reported a body here yesterday."

They looked around a bit more and spotted an outline deep within a dark alley. Peach swallowed any fear she might have and proceeded towards it. Mario however simply gazed around the apartment buildings and the alley... Something about the area made him feel strange...

"Mario?"

Peach's confused call snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, coming Princess."

He jogged over to where she stood, before the chalk outline. The scene was quite similar to the one they had just investigated. However there was a big blood spot on the brick wall of the alley.

"This victim was struck too...except much harder than the other one" Mario concluded.

"I wonder... were the victims attacked by surprise?" asked Peach.

"I really don't know... I can't make anything out with only these outlines."

Mario and Peach both sighed. Once again, the evidence was weak.

"Well, this is all we can get I guess..." said the red plumber.

"Let's head back to the castle. I'm sure Toadsworth is worried about you by now, Princess."

Said woman nodded and followed beside Mario. Minutes passed and at last the castle came into view. Peach expected Toadsworth to be standing outside waiting for them.

* * *

What they didn't expect was a green wild wing parked in front...

* * *

_**So little evidence... so little time...; Sorry this took so long :P Honestly, I kind of rushed this chapter to get it done and post something :P. R&R (NO FLAMES) UNTIL NEXT TIME PEOPLES!**_


	5. Meeting

Mario raised an eyebrow curiously. What was it doing here?

"Is that…?" Peach began to say but paused.

The red plumber made his way over to the front doors of the castle.

"Come Princess" he said.

She nodded and followed after him. As she reached the doorstep, Mario balled his right hand into a light fist and knocked on the door a few times. A few seconds passed before the knob finally turned and the door began to move.

"Princess! Mario! Good to see you two back" greeted Toad, standing across from them in the doorway.

Said ones greeted back and Toad stepped aside to let them in.

"Toadsworth, they're back!" he called.

Soon after, the old toad hastily shuffled out.

"Master Mario! Princess! Thank goodness you two have returned safe and sound" he said.

"Hi Toadsworth" Peach said back.

Mario then approached the royal advisor.

"Toadsworth, where is my brother?" he asked.

Said one cleared his throat and adjusted the small glasses along the center of his face before answering.

"I was just about to get to that. Master Luigi and Princess Daisy are upstairs in the conference room."

"Daisy?" wondered Peach.

"We were looking over some evidence they've somehow managed to obtain."

This immediately caught Mario's attention. New evidence is just what they needed!

"Lets-a-go see, Princess" he said looking back at her; Peach gave a quick nod of agreement.

"Come long then" said Toadsworth, making his way back up the stairs.

The princess and the plumber followed the old toad up the flight and all the way down to the last door at the end of the hallway and entered the room. There they met the green plumber and the floral princess who were sitting at the large round table.

"Hey bro, Hi princess" said Luigi.

"Hey guys" said Daisy.

Mario and Peach waved and greeted back before he, she, and Toadsworth took a seat across from them.

"So Daisy, what brings you here?" asked Peach curiously.

"I heard about what was happening here in Mushroom Kingdom… so I came over with Luigi to help out" she responded.

Peach frowned, reminded of the situation.

"Well, thank you both" she said.

"So Luigi, what's this evidence Toadsworth told me you guys have?" Mario jumped in, anxious to find out what new clue had been obtained.

"Well bro, after wandering around town for a while, Daisy and I managed to get a hold of these…"

The green plumber reached into his pocket and pulled out three white slips.

"What are those?" asked the pink princess.

"They're pictures" answered Daisy.

Mario quickly placed his hand down on them, yearning to see what was on the other side. Luigi managed to pause him however by placing his own hand over his twin brother's.

"I warn you Mario… these pictures are pretty gruesome…"

The older brother nodded and Luigi took his hand off. Wasting no time, Mario flipped over the pictures for him and Peach to see. She suddenly gasped and her and Mario's eyes widened greatly at the photos before them…

The bodies shown in these three pictures were mangled far worse than either of them had expected. They were of two men and a woman, all three lying in a massive pool of blood. Mario pulled them closer and examined them as thoroughly as he could. The victims seemed to have been killed in a similar way for they each had large slashes on their corpses and spots of flesh torn off of them.

"Oh my god!... W-Who could have done this?" said Peach, shocked at the graphic images resting on the table.

"I don't know…" said Luigi shaking his head and folding his arms.

"What do you think Mario?" asked Daisy.

Mario remained silent, his mind solely focused on the pictures.

"Mario?"

"Huh?"

The red plumber snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at the flower princess.

"Oh, um… I'm not sure either…" he answered.

"Well, whoever it is must be one wild bloodthirsty bastard" claimed Daisy.

" Daisy! Language!" snapped Toadsworth.

"Sorry Toadsworth…"

The meeting went on for a while as the five them reviewed the evidence each had found and conversed with one another. Finally, after an hour or so, the meeting was adjourned and Luigi, Daisy, and Toadsworth exited the conference room. Mario stood up from his seat and stretched his arms out above his head. He made his way over to the door to exit as well when he realized that Peach was not following. He turned around to see her still sitting at the table, her head hung and a frown drooped on her face. The red plumber walked back and sat closely next to her.

"Princess?..." he said in a low voice.

Said woman slightly raised her head enough to look at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

Her eyelids fell closed and she sighed sorrowfully.

"I'm so afraid… about what's been happening… these horrible murders…"

Mario leaned in close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw concern shining in his round blue eyes.

"I know Peachy… we're all worried too."

Sliding his gloved hand down the side of her arm, he rested on top of her own hand.

"I promise we'll figure this all out and the kingdom will be safe again."

Peach looked without a word for a moment before managing to give a slight smirk.

"Thank you Mario…"

She hung her head once more and they sat in silence for another moment. Then, Mario slid his hand onto the princess's back and asked-

"How's about I stay here another night, hm?"

The blonde woman's eyes looked back up at him, this time seeing a smile on round his face.

"Okay" she said, her pink lips curling into a smile of her own.

With that, Mario rose from his chair and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll be back Princess" he said before he was out of sight.

And so, he started for home to gather some clothing and other overnight things…

However, his walk home wasn't just a simple stroll. Along the way, Mario continued to think about all of the evidence they had gathered today.

The locations, the chalk outlines, the blood spatters, and the pictures…

He mainly thought about the way the three victims' corpses had been mutilated. There were large slashes on each of them, all appeared similar.

For each victim seemed like they had been attacked by something that has never been discovered. Could it be true that in the kingdom a new born killer now resides? This thing must be strong to bring grown men to their doom in what appears a matter of seconds, and cunning to corner them in the way it does.

The poor unfortunate souls were even ripped to shreds! Who would have it in them to commit such a brutal act of violence? Their flesh had been cut clear to the bone in some areas and the amount of blood would over-power the strongest of beings.

But, somehow, not this one; he's already demonstrated his abilities. If there was one thing that was obvious, it was that this 'thing' is cruel and will not hold back when they find him. Mario must prepare himself for the most intense battle of his life, yet. Not just for his life, but the lives of everyone in Mushroom Kingdom; especially the princess.

The red plumber could see his home approaching from beyond the horizon. He decided his questions could wait until he was back with the others. They say two heads are better than one; now they have five! Surely they'll find some way to end this before anything else happens.

Mario unlocked the front door and entered his home to collect the necessities. Grabbing a plastic baggy from the cupboard, he started by gathering the little things. Once Mario had a toothbrush and a regular brush, he started packing some clothes from the wardrobe.

Something appeared out of the corner of his eyes, and suddenly the sharp scent of iron enter his nose. His stomach felt sick for a moment before looking over at the discarded clothing in the corner of his room.

Slowly, Mario made his way over and took a long, inquisitive look. When his mind finally registered what it is he was staring at, his eyes widened in shock, his stomach dropped as is taken a hit to the gut. Trembling hand slipped under the garments and lifted them from the floor.

A burning emerged in the back of Mario's head, and realization came upon him like a thwomp to the head.

The thing they have been searching for, the evasive killer… was him…


	6. Realization

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** **_Sorry this took so long but with school and junk, I've been occupied. Also I've been holding back because I'm not getting many reviews. PLEASE! R&R (No Flames!). _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story._**

**_

* * *

_**

Mario continued to stare for mere moments longer.

"I-I… I'm the... The killer is me!" He sunk to his knees on the floor. Mario's eyes never leaving the blood drenched overalls in his hand. Eyes heated as tears tried to stay inside, but it was no use.

His head turned back to his overnight bag, which was all ready to go.

"Peach…" he whispered under his breath.

There was no way he was risking her safety; he cared about her so much. He thought about his options at this point and decided the only he could do was tell her the truth. If anyone was going to find out, she had to be the first. But one thing now puzzled him greatly... How did this happen and why can't he remember? He had no recollection of killing all of the victims shown on the news yet the smoking gun now rests right in his hand. Why didn't he have any memory of these events? He shoved this to the back of his mind and decided to think about it later.

Picking himself he off the cold floor, he tossed the clothing to the side and headed out the door, making his way to the castle. The determination inside had never been greater than it was at that very moment...

**To Mario and the Princess**

Mario shuffled down the hallway and into the conference room where he left Peach. He peaked around the corner of the doorway before entering. His heart throbbed when he saw the princess still crying. Her eyes had gotten puffy, and her face was a slight tint of scarlet. He hated seeing her like this, so on instinct he continued inside to cheer her up.

"Princess, I'm back!" He greeted in the happiest tone he could muster.

It took her less than a second to look up at him. Though barely noticeable, a quiet grin crept on to her face. This made him feel slightly better…but not much.

"Oh, Mario what are we going to do?" her voice shook.

"I've never been so scared. Is it that I've failed to protect my kingdom?" Peach sniffled.

"Don't talk like that!" Mario demanded.

"Why, you're one of the best ruler this kingdom has ever had. No one could have seen this coming." He tried to remain as calm as possible.

If he was going to tell her the truth, he must be sure she is ready to hear it.

"Listen, you've been working so hard all day long. How about we go get some fresh air to relax our minds?" he suggested.

"But, it's too dangerous to be out at night." she complained.

"We've still got plenty of time before the sun goes down. I promise we'll be back in time." Mario gently set his hand onto her shoulder and sent a reassuring glance.

Peach needed to get away for a little while. After all, tonight she needs to be ready for the shock of her life.

Mario could wait an eternity before telling her. At that instant, she was all his world was made off. From her lovely flowing hair to the kind smile that brightened his day.

He looked deeper into her sapphire eyes when he felt her own hand rest on top of his. The two stared at each other and everything left Mario's mind. He completely lost track of what he was doing. She had the effect of wiping away all those bad thoughts and making his heart light.

"I guess it would be good to breathe… Okay, lets go." She agreed.

Mario broke his gaze from her and blushed. How could one person make him feel so many emotions at the same time? Could it be…? Maybe it was time to tell her a secret from the heart. Today she will also find out how much she means to him.

The mood will be perfect! Lifting the stress off her shoulders and letting her know that she is the only person in the world he has truly loved like this.

'This walk is an excellent idea to reveal such emotions.' Mario thought to himself.

The two started out, forgetting to inform anyone as to where they were going...

**Later during the walk…**

At this time, the daylight had about reached its limit. The fiery glow of the setting sun, which reflected softly off the clouds above was now being overshadowed by the darkness that would soon be called night.

We join our two lovers as they continue their walk though neither of them paid any mind to the direction they had been going. Somehow Mario and Peach had ended up in a wooded area just on the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom. A crisp wind blew through the leaves like water cascading over stones in a river. The two finally stopped to take in the atmosphere around them. The branches swayed in the wind, casting shadows to dance around them. The mood was indeed perfect as expected. The princess and the plumber met each other's sapphire eyes and the world around them seemed to melt from the warm emotions that radiated from their bodies. Mario gently took Peach's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers and brought them chest high between them.

"Princess…" he began in a loving voice.

His eyes were half closed and showed the deepest signs of sincerity.

"Yes Mario?"

The grip on his hands tightened.

"I have a confession... I-I'm not sure how to say this…" he blushes.

"I mean I want to but…"

Peach sends him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay if you don't know how, it's just that you try."

Mario's heart felt as though it had sprouted wings but have not yet learned to fly. Now there was still one more thing he desperately wanted, the girl he loved to be right beside him ready to take off!

Taking in a deep breath, Mario exhaled lightly and looked Peach directly in the eyes. His small heart was racing like never before; it felt as though it was hammering its way out of his chest. Peach's eyes shone with the deepest sapphire hue, and reflected more purity than any others he had ever seen. Mario opened his mouth to speak those three words he desperately needed to say.

"Peach…I..." he gulped.

"I-I... I lo-"

His words caught in his throat when he noticed how the bright yellow light of the full moon glistened softly off her golden hair. Glancing at the white orb in the sky, another feeling soon followed...

Suddenly, he wrenched his hands away from her own and dropped to his knees onto the cold, damp ground below.

Peach screamed "Mario! What's wrong?" and knelt down to his level.

He hissed in pain, grabbing his chest and burying his face in his stomach. She reached out to place a calming hand on his shoulder, but he swatted it away.

"Mario…?" she stared in disbelief.

"G-get away f-f-from m-me!" he snapped, another wave of heated pain rippled through him.

It felt like Mario's insides were on fire and the resulting heat was burning the skin on top. His bones were melting as they morphed to become stronger and denser than before. The clothes that covered him were not used to the stress that was being placed upon them; they began ripping at the seams.

"Run Princess!" he shouted through gasps.

The strain on him made breathing unbearable and difficult, but if he didn't try to take in air, his lungs would only punish him further.

Peach's eyes contracted in fear at the sight in front of her. Her breaths were shallow and uneven, and the princess could feel her knees becoming weaker and weaker under her weight. Peach's mind screamed at her to run, her heart told her to support the man she cares for, but the conflict left her immobilized. All her body was capable of was standing and staring.

Meanwhile, Mario's agony had yet to stop; in fact it was getting worse. He could feel as each and every follicle of fur pertruded through his skin and flooded over his body. His hands and feet continued to bend and shape themselves into ferocious paws. Fingernails grew longer and longer until they were large claws, sharp as daggers.

"Please…" he begged "just get away from me!…" more whimpers of pain.

These newly acquired 'weapons' managed a sharp gasp out of the only bystander, Peach. But still, her body remained unresponsive.

'Why…why can't I move?' she was terrified. Not only by the beast, but also because of who it was. Events began coming together and the Mushroom Kingdom mystery now had a culprit.

A single tear lead the way for the oncoming stream that relieved her body enough to allow her to fall to her knees.

Mario's soft, rounded ears vanished beneath the unending masses of matted brown fur. They reappeared on top of either side of his head, but now, they were as different as the rest of him. His ears were like those of a canine; pointed triangles covered by fur, but light pink inside. Mario's nose resembled a dog's and took on a dark pink, instead of light like his ears. He turned his head toward the sky and opened his mouth wide. Thirty-two perfect, white teeth enlarged and designed themselves for the tearing of meaty flesh. Icy-blue eyes were opened as wide as physically possible…only they were colder than ever. His pupils dilated, and any trace of blue had faded into an eerie golden hue; which spread throughout the scleras. And finally, a large spiky brown furred tail ripped through the lower back of his overalls.

The transformation was complete...

Rising to his new more powerful legs, he lifted his head and let out a mighty howl, loud enough to be heard for miles.

This howl pierced through Peach's mind and snapped her back into reality. Breaking away from her infixed gaze, the princess screamed in terror as she sprung to her feet and ran blindly through the dense forest. Wolf Mario gave chase, sprinting on all fours. Peach kept her head down and dashed passed tree after tree; never once opening her eyes.

She could hear the quickly approaching strides of the beast that followed close behind. The princess ran as hard and fast as she ever had; the adrenaline was overflowing in her bloodstream. The echoes of crunching leaves became fainter and fainter, until she realized that Mario was no longer behind her.

After five minutes of constant running, which felt to her like she had been running in circles for hours, her lungs felt ready to explode out of her chest.

The fact that she had been crying only worsened the situation. Peach's nose was too stuffy to breathe, so she was forced to take in harsh gasps through her mouth. The action made her throat burn, but it didn't matter.

At last, she opened her eyes to find the closest, thickest tree she could. She twisted her body and fell back onto the side of an old oak tree.

"M-Mar-r-Mari-o…" she chocked out between breaths.

Whimpering, she slowly slid down to a sitting position and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It can't be" she whispered "It just can't be." her sapphire eyes seemed hollow, and were surrounded by puffy red skin, due to her crying. They remained opened, facing forward; but seeing nothing. She hoped and prayed that Mario didn't find her, for the sake of her life and his. "What would the kingdom say!" she thought out loud. Everything was swirling around in her head: Mario, the murders, the beast she just saw come to life, and how all of this would affect everybody…

The only noise was the rustling of dry summer leaves being agitated by the cool, nightly winds. But to her dismay, the sounds of crunching leaves could be heard approaching the tree she chose to hide under. Her body stiffened, and silent prayers were said under her shallow breaths. They got closer and closer, and then…they stopped!

With one brave gulp, Peach unlatched her arms, releasing her legs. Inch by inch, she turned to peak out from the base of the tree, but was not met with an empty forest floor.

"Huh?" barely escaping her lips before a large paw was seen from the corner of her eye.

With one swipe of his mighty claw, Peach skidded across the clod, damp forest floor; finally stopping when her entire back made contact with a decent sized boulder. Anyone would have been able to make out the sound of cracking bones that emitted from the impact. By the time her body landed face down, Peach had blacked out completely. The beast strolled over to the motionless form and began sniffing. He slipped his claws underneath her and rolled her onto her side. A line of dark, crimson blood had tracked down the side of her face, and her skin began to pale. All Mario's enhanced instincts sensed no signs of life coming from Peach's body. His mouth salivated at the fresh meal before him. He licked canine lips, ready to sink his razor sharp teeth into the defenseless form.

However, this was no ordinary victim... this was Princess Peach.

As the beast inched closer and got a truly good look at her, something suddenly clicked within. He stumbled back, growling in pain. Everything Mario had recently acquired now began fading away. His matted fur retreated back to reveal creamy skin, ears went from pointed to round, claws retracted into fingernails, teeth from sharp to smooth. Lastly, his golden eyes faded into sapphire blue irises and his tail shrunk and disappeared. The real Mario was now back in control. He fell onto the forest ground below. His mind a bit foggy and vision temporarily blurred for a moment, it felt as though he had just awakened from a deep sleep.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to fully awaken himself. Soon Mario noticed that he was in a deeper part of the woods rather than the spot where he and Peach were. He suddenly gasped, remembering what had happened back there. He searched around for her until his eyes caught sight of her motionless body.

"Peach!" he exclaimed to himself. He hastily crawled towards the fallen princess.

"Oh, God…what did I…? Oh, Lord…what have I done!"

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in sheer horror. They heated as shocked and guilty tears began to form. Mario quickly picked himself up and sprinted away from the scene in self-banishment. The kingdom would surely never forgive him for this.

And so he ran and ran, though he had nowhere to go...


	7. Found

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really jammed with school and stuff. R&R please!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot._**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Luigi and Princess Daisy stood in the kitchen snacking on some cake and pasta from Peach's fridge. Both of them were conversing with one another, unaware of how much time has passed.

"So you blew up the punch bowl with a firecracker?" said Luigi.

"Hey! Those cheerleaders deserved it!" said Daisy.

"How did you ever pass..." the green plumber rolled his eyes.

Time went and went, and the floral princess and him nearly emptied the fridge. They strolled into the living room to continue enjoying each other's company while they waited for the others to return. Then suddenly, Luigi realized the flow of time and remembered his brother and the pink princess were still out.

"Daisy, how long has it been since Mario and Peach left?" he asked.

Said woman placed a finger on her chin and thought.

"I honestly don't know."

"They've been gone for a while, that's for sure."

The two simply sat there and patiently waited as time continued to flow. A short while later, Toadsworth shuffled his way into the room and approached them.

"Master Luigi, Princess Daisy, where is Master Mario and Princess Peach? I've been searching endlessly for them."

"They're not here" answered Daisy.

Instantly, Toadsworth froze.

"...N-not here?"

"I'm guessing they may have went out to investigate more or simply walk" said the green clad one.

The old toad's pupils dilated as he stared in silence for a moment...

"DO THEY HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" he suddenly bursts, startling Luigi and Daisy.

"I don't know. What time is it?" asked the floral princess.

"IT'S EIGHT O' CLOCK! IT'S DARK OUT THERE!" he panicked.

Luigi whirled around to the nearest clocked.

"Oh crud! I didn't realize how much time went by!"

"Master Luigi and Princess Daisy! As much as I don't want to disobey Peach's order and send people out there, you MUST go out and find them!"

"We will!" said Daisy.

"Come on Luigi!"

Wasting no more precious seconds, she and the green plumber dashed out of the castle to search for the red plumber and pink princess. Toadsworth gulped and wiped his forehead, praying on the inside that they were safe...

* * *

LATER

"How are we going to find them? We haven't the slightest clue where they went off to" wondered Daisy.

Luigi contemplated for a bit.

"I guess we could ask around and see if anyone has seen them" he said.

"Alright, lets go."

The two then headed into town to hopefully obtain some information on the other's whereabouts. They approached the front door of the first house and gently knocked. The resident slowly opened the door, surprised.

"Luigi? Princess Daisy?" What are you guys doing out here at this hour?"

"We're looking for Mario and Peach" said the flower royal.

"Why? What happened?" the resident became worried.

"We don't know. Have you seen them recently?" asked the green clad plumber.

"I saw them earlier today taking a walk through town. They were heading that way."

"Okie dokie. Thank you!"

"Be careful out there!"

They continued for the next few minutes. Luigi and Daisy visited some other homes to get just enough tips to figure out where they should start looking.

"Last I saw them, they were strolling into the woods" stated another resident.

"Thank you mam" said Daisy.

"Well, I guess we'd better start heading towards the woods" said Luigi.

The green plumber and the flower princess made their way to the outskirts of town and cautiously entered the cascade of towering trees. The search continued for several worrisome minutes. It was dark and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the swaying of the trees in the nighttime breeze and the crunching of leaves underneath their feet. Later on, the two stumbled upon a trail of large indentations in the ground.

"What the hell?" muttered Daisy, staring at them akwardly.

"Lets follow them" said Luigi.

He and she did so, following the trail for what seemed like forever. Daisy began growing impatient.

"Are we really going the right way? We could have passed them ages ago."

"Relax Daisy."

"Relax? Aren't you worried about them?"

"Of course I am! But doubting everything isn't going to..."

Suddenly, the two stumbled upon a still body laying on its side and covered in blood. They froze and gasped simultaneously realizing the identity of the form.

"PEACH!" they yelled simultaneously.

Daisy dashed to her best friend and kneeled beside her, eyes widened in pure shock. Luigi remained still, horrified at the sight before them.

"Is...is she...?" his words caught in his throat.

Daisy observed the extensive injuries to Peach's body. She gulped loudly, deciding to do a little test. Taking the fallen princess's hand, she placed two fingers on her wrist, fearing the worst that she was in fact-... Luigi watched, also doubting there would be any sign of life.

Until... the flower princess gasped and whirled around towards him, seeing a miracle.

"She's... SHE'S ALIVE!" she shouted.

The green plumber too gasped and ran up.

"Really?"

"She's knocked out cold but she has a pulse!" she informed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get her to the hospital!" he rushed.

"No time! We'll take her back to her castle."

"But Daisy!"

"Trust me! I've got a few medical skills up my sleeve. Now hurry!"

Luigi slid his arms underneath her and lifted unconcious Peach bridal style. Daisy began to sprint when he suddenly realized-

"Wait! What about Mario?"

"We'll have to come back for him!"

"But what if he's in the same condition? Or worse?"

"I'm sure he's fine! He's Mario! Now lets go already!"

He bit his lower lip for a second before dashing to catch up to her.

"Toadsworth is going to have a heart attack..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Inside a small dark cave, he lied and wept, curled up like the dog he is. Tears of guilt and sorrow streamed down his cheeks as he also clenched his teeth in anger. His sobs echoed in the empty stone shelter he lied in.

"I...I'm a monster... I killed people... I killed the princess..."

His heart ached more than anything. The kingdom would forever hate him for this, he thought. And so, he simply lied there, wallowing and whimpering in sorrow and self-banishment.

"Peachy...I l-love you..."

* * *

Luigi and Daisy reached finally reached the castle doors. Daisy pounded on them, not wanting to waste any more precious time waiting. Toad opened it up and immediately the two rushed inside.

He whirled around and his eyes grew at the sight of the Mushroom Kingdom princess, bloody and virtually lifeless.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" he shouted.

"No time to explain! We need to fix her up quick!" Daisy responded without looking back.

They raced upstairs to her bedroom and placed her on her plush pink bed. The flower princess made a mad dash for the med kit she knew Peach had in her closet and came back with peroxide, bandages, and stitches.

"Move!"

As Daisy hastily began to disinfect and stitch the four gashes on Peach's back, Toadsworth entered the room.

"My my, what is with all the..."

The old toad froze, his cane dropping to the floor. The sight before him snatched his breath away for a moment.

"PRINCESS!" he managed to yell in horror.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO HER?"

"We found her unconcious this way in the woods" answered the green plumber.

"B-BUT MASTER MARIO WAS SUPPOSED TO-"

"Quiet old man, I'm trying to patch her up!" Daisy snapped.

Toadsworth was too shocked and terrified at Peach's condition to respond.

"Where is Mario?" asked Toad.

"We haven't found him yet, but right now we need to help her!" said Luigi.

Eventually, Daisy managed to seal the pink princess's body wounds and wrapped her torso and forehead in medical gauze.

"There, that should at least stop the bleeding." She wiped her own forehead with the back of her hand.

"Now what do we do?" Toad asked worriedly.

"Now... we hope that she wakes up soon..." Luigi told him.

The old toad shuffled up to Peach and grasped her hand with both of his, looking at her with sad and deeply worried eyes.

"What cruel thing could have done this to our fair princess?..."

"Should we go look for Mario now?" the green one asked.

"Not yet..." the flower royal answered, staring at her best friend with the same expression as Toadsworth on her face...

* * *

Hours went by, and still no sign of life from the sleeping beauty. The four of them were crowded around her, though now they began to doubt she would ever awaken.

"I...I don't think she'll make it" uttered Toad.

"Don't say that!" yelled the older toad.

Toadsworth gazed at Peach and squeezed her hand a bit.

"Please Princess... please wake up..."

All that returned was silence. More time passed and still nothing. Soon, everyone in the room began to lose hope. Each of them hung their heads, tears of grief beginning to form. They feared the Mushroom Kingdom has just lost their beloved ruler...

Until... a low groan escaped pink lips and eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal beautiful sapphire eyes...


	8. Where's Mario?

Everyone in the room shut their eyes and hung their heads. Tears of grief trickled down their cheeks. Toadsworth's eyes became flooded and poured down the sides of his face as he collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The beloved princess of Mushroom Kingdom could not have survived the injuries afflicted upon her delicate form. After a while of sobbing, Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to Luigi.

"Well... I guess we should g-go look for M-Mario now" she said in between sniffles.

Luigi also wiped his eyes."Y-yeah... I guess so too." It took a moment, but Daisy collected herself and began to exit Peach's bedroom with Luigi to search for the still missing red plumber.

Then suddenly... a low groan caught their attention. The two slowly turned their heads back.

"Is that...?" he muttered.

Daisy dashed back to her friend's bedside. Another groan escaped pink lips. Toad helped Toadsworth up from the floor and watched the Mushroom Kingdom princess. Luigi also stepped over; hope was returning. The four crowded around her, praying this wasn't a false alarm.

"Peach?" whispered Luigi.

A long anxious moment passed, when finally...

Beautiful sapphire eyes slightly revealed themselves. The room filled with short gasps. Soon, surprise turned into relief. Fluttering her eyelids, her vision was extremely blurred at first. The voices around her were faint echoes.

"Princess! Princess dear, speak to us!" begged Toadsworth, holding her hand.

A few seconds passed.

"Ma...Ma..i...o..." the pink princess weakly whispered.

All of them stared at her. Suddenly, her eyes fully opened. She looked about the room, dazed and confused.

"...Mario?" she said.

"Peach! Oh thank God, you're okay!" happily shouted Daisy.

"Princess! Speak to us, what happened?" asked the old toad.

The pink princess did not answer right away. Instead she continued to look about the room, searching for one person.

"...Where's Mario?" she asked, finally coming around.

"We don't know yet, but right now we're concerned about you" said Luigi.

"What happened out there? Who did this to you?"

Peach stared off, her fuzzy mind coming into focus and thinking hard. But her thoughts could only direct to the whereabouts of another.

"Please... find Mario..."

"No Princess! Tell us what happened first!" demanded Toadsworth.

"No! I want Mario!" she ordered.

Tears rose into her eyes. "Please... just find him..."

With a sigh, the old toad turned to the green plumber and the floral princess.

"Master Luigi, Princess Daisy, go find Master Mario. Toad and I will take care of her. Be extra careful out there and don't end up like her...or worse."

"We will."

The two once again headed out into the kingdom to search for the missing red plumber. Toadsworth caressed the blonde royal's hand while Toad fetched her some water. Peach gazed into the distance with tears trickling down her cheeks, thinking and worrying.

"It can't be..."

"Maybe he's in the woods somewhere just like Peach was. He's usually never too far away from her" said Luigi as he and Daisy walked through town again.

"Hm... you're probably right. Lets just hope he's in better condition than Peach" Daisy agreed.

She and the green plumber once again made their way into the dark woods on the outskirts of the kingdom to begin their second search. They shouted the red plumber's names over and over with great hope he would hear them as they backtracked their previous search and explored further.

Meanwhile back in the cave, he continued to weep in sorrow and anger as he buried his face into his folded arms which rested on his knees. He was still in shock and disbelief of what he had just done. The image of her bloody body stuck in his head, making the tears pour out of his aqua blue eyes. Clenching his fist, he punched the stone wall beside him. Surely, no one would forgive him. He continued to punch the wall with the same fist when suddenly...

A familiar voice rang in his ears. It was calling out to him and informing him of something. Curiously, he listened in.

"MARIO!"

He recognized the voice. Poking his head up, he cautiously peeked out into the woods.

"Luigi?..." he whispered.

"WHERE ARE YOU MARIO?"

"...Daisy?"

He continued to listen to their voices but would not venture out of the cave.

"PEACH IS AT THE CASTLE, MARIO! SHE'S OKAY!" yelled the brunette woman.

Upon hearing this, his eyes widened greatly. He listened even more.

"SHE'S CRYING FOR YOU, BRO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He could not believe the words he was hearing. He could have sworn by the way her body was bloody, bruised and lifeless that she was dead. He stepped out a little further but still wouldn't exit the cave.

"Lets try looking over there" Luigi suggested.

Daisy nodded and followed and before long, both of them disappeared into trees. Mario whirled back into the cave and slid on his back down the wall. Those words were still sinking into his mind.

_"Peach is okay!...She's crying for you!..."_

"...Princess..." he muttered.

His head became plagued with thoughts. If she's really alive, it's a miracle. But was she really crying for him? Even after what he had done to her? Mario contemplated whether or not he should even go back to see her. Surely everyone would be furious at him. But he didn't want to just leave her crying either. He sat there for a long while, taking in all of this sudden news and possibilities...

Two hours went by and the green plumber and flower princess found no trace of the red plumber.

"It's getting really late" informed Daisy.

"But Mario's still out there" worried the younger brother of said man.

"I know but we have to get back to Peach's."

He sighed. "Fine."

Luigi and Daisy retraced their steps and made their way back into town. She looked over and saw a concerned expression on his face and his head slightly hung.

"He'll be okay", she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Luigi looked up at her with worrisome eyes.

"How can you be sure?" he questioned.

"You know Mario, he's strong. He can take care of himself, no problem" she assured with a wide smile.

Luigi chuckled.

"Okay, I believe you."

The green plumber and the floral princess then continued their walk back to the castle.

The princess sat in her bed, gazing out at the diamond-like stars through the nearby window in her room. The only person running through her mind was Mario. Toadsworth remained by her side and tried to get some information out of her.

"Please dear, tell me what happened" he begged.

She did not look back. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of the night's events. Everything that occured hours earlier seemed so unreal. However the gashes and bruises on her body proved they were in fact real. She sighed and slowly shook her head, though not looking away from the bright and beautiful full moon outside of her window.

"It can't be... it just can't be..." Peach whispered.

"What? What is it princess?" Toadsworth persisted.

She remained silent. Just then, Luigi and Daisy entered the bedroom. Peach turned from the window, hoping to see the red plumber.

"Mario?" she called.

Daisy sighed and stepped over to her side to break it to her.

"We... We couldn't find him Peach..." the flower princess informed.

The pink one's eyes slightly widened and brought the expression of sorrow onto her face. She stared at Daisy for a moment or so.

"We traced the woods for a while but couldn't find any hint as to where he is, but I bet he's okay..." Luigi added.

Peach simultaneously lowered her eyelids and hung her head. Everyone else frowned seeing her so down. Daisy very gently squeezed her hand to get her attention again.

"Listen, while we're still here, will you tell us what happened?" she asked.

The blonde one paused and eyed her for a moment. Daisy's form was blurred by the oncoming tears that Peach's eyes threatened to bring.

"...I want Mario", she looked away again.

Daisy frowned while Toadsworth stood up.

"It's been an awfully long night. I think I will head to bed. I'll check on you in the morning princess. As for you two, Master Luigi and Princess Daisy, I highly appreciate your efforts this evening."

They responded with a nod.

"Now lets just pray Master Mario is indeed okay..."

With that, the old toad shuffled out of the room. Toad then stood up as well.

"I'm beat too. I'm gonna go get some water then hit the hay."

He exited the room through the oak pink doorway. Luigi and Daisy turned their attention back to Peach.

"Well?" said the brunette princess, awaiting her friend to tell of what had happened tonight.

With a sigh, the blonde faced them and re-opened her eyes, but the words still refused to come; neither to her clouded mind, nor cracking throat. They eagerly awaited for her to speak.

"...I want Mario"

Daisy placed a hand on her shoulder, which responded with a noticeable flinch.

"We know Peach but you have to tell us what happened tonight first" said Luigi.

The pink princess suddenly burst.

"NO! I WANT MARIO!"

Aggravated, Daisy could no longer take the uncooperative princess. Whatever had happened was obviously a huge weight over her, but Daisy needed her to get back to reality. The last thing she wanted was for Peach to remain in the nightmare she was stuck in. With one swift motion, she slapped a hand toward Peach's face; making direct contact. The sound echoed through the empty room as Daisy pulled her close.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! WE'RE TRYING TO FIND HIM BUT RIGHT NOW WE NEED YOU TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SO WE CAN TRY AND FIGURE OUT JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS PLACE!"

The green plumber stared in shock at the sudden outbursts. An awkward silence ensued before the floral princess released Peach and sat back in her chair. The pink one sighed once again.

"Okay..."

Luigi stepped over and stood next to Daisy. Peach looked each of them in the eye and began to tell her story.

"Mario and I went out for a walk in the kingdom to relieve some stress from the investigation. We didn't have anywhere specific in mind so we just kept walking. We passed through the woods and stopped to rest in a grassy area. I guess we had lost track of time because before we knew it, it was nighttime. Mario took my hands in his and wanted to tell me something important. But just before he could let it out, he wrenched his hands away from mine and..."

She strongly hesitated to speak further.

"And?" Daisy persisted. The blonde woman gulped.

"H-he... he turned into... a wolf."

Both the green plumber and Sarasaland princess raised an eyebrow in confusion; both staring at her like she had just grew a second head. Peach expected this and continued.

"I screamed and tried to run away but he chased me through the woods. After what seemed like hours, I hid behind a tree and thought I had lost him when everything went quiet. I peered out to look and the last thing I saw was a huge paw come at me."

Luigi and Daisy stared at the pink princess in awe. They could believe most of her story but...

"Wait, wait, wait" said Daisy.

"What did you say happened with Mario?" she questioned.

Tears arose in Peach's eyes as her head hung.

"He's... a wolf" she whispered low.

"Pardon?"

"MARIO IS A WEREWOLF!" Peach suddenly yelled as she buried her face into her hands.

Luigi and Daisy could only stare speechlessly.

"...a werewolf?" the plumber muttered.

The flower princess rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Um... wow Peach... That's quite a story."

The blonde woman faced her brunette counterpart.

"But I'm really glad that you're alive."

Daisy gently pulled her into a hug. The pink one cried into her shoulder as her friend stroked her back.

"Listen, it's late and you really need some rest."

Peach didn't speak but simply nodded. She held her arms out towards Luigi. He smirked and embraced her in a warm hug. With that, she shifted her body and rested her head on a comfy pink pillow. She looked at them with grateful tear filled eyes.

"Thank you for your help..." she said.

Peach finally closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Luigi and Daisy watched the physically and emotionally hurt princess during her much needed sleep. However, the only thing they thought about was Peach's far-fetched story.

"Mario, a werewolf?" Daisy whispered so as not to wake her.

"She sounded pretty serious" said Luigi.

"Yeah but maybe she was knocked into a dream or something" Daisy theorized.

"Maybe. That does sound crazy..." he agreed. "Either way, I wonder where he is."

"Like I said, I'm sure he's fine. We should probably get out of here and get some sleep ourselves" she stated.

"Alrighty."

The green plumber and the princess of Sarasaland silently exited Peach's room and headed for home...

LATER

Mario sat in the cave, staring into oblivion, thoughts racing madly through his mind. Did Peach really survive the trauma struck onto her delicate form? If so, would she even find it in her heart to forgive him? She has a right to be deeply upset with him. He raised his hands dressed in gloves ripped at the finger tips and looked down at them. He scowled and shook his head. However, Luigi said she was crying for him. Did he really want to just leave her?

"No... I have to see her..."

After a little contemplating, Mario rose to his feet and exited his stone shelter to make his way to the princess's castle. Whether she found it in her to forgive him or not, she at least deserves an apology.

Later (again)

A while went by; Mario finally reached the doors of the royal structure. He hesitated to knock but proceeded to do so anyway. A moment or so passed before someone finally answered. Toad stood in the doorway, cup in hand.

"Mario!" he exclaimed, surprised by the missing plumber's sudden return.

"Where the hell have you been? And do you have any idea what time it is?"

"...I really need to see the princess" said Mario.

"She's pretty messed up. What happened to you guys?" the mushroom humanoid asked.

"I... I can't explain now. Just take me to her."

The fungi/human hybrid sighed. "Fine..."

Toad led Mario through the castle, upstairs and down the hall to her room.

"I'm going to bed..." he said as he shuffled away.

The red plumber gulped as he stared at the door. He wondered if he should dare even dare step in there. No, he had to apologize. He had to let her know how he felt. He lightly turned the knob and gently cracked the door open enough to poke his head through.

"Peachy?"

The room was faintly lit by the moonlight shining through the glass. Mario's eyes followed the cosmic spotlight to the sleeping beauty. He quietly stepped over to her bedside and took a seat in front of her. He simply watched her torso slowly rise and fall to the rhythm of her soft breathing. Mario found it amazing that she was breathing at all. However, seeing her bandaged body only reminded him of that almost fatal moment. The plumber continued to watch the princess rest as he very lightly stroked her hair. He then laid his head down next to her's, face to face.

"Princess... I'm so sorry..." he whispered as he closed his eyes and eventually fell alseep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot**

* * *

The early morning sun finally showed itself over the lush green hills of the kingdom. The bright light shined through the glass balcony doors & into Peach's room. Mario's eyes slowly opened as he awoke. He sat up in his chair, bringing is hands to his face to rub the sleepiness away. When he finally came to, he looked about the pink bedroom for a moment. His eyes then fell right in front of him. The princess was still asleep, her bruised form now looking so peaceful. Mario stared and watched her for a while, deep thoughts running through his mind. Mainly, that nearly fatal moment…

She seemed so gentle now, but who knows what kind of reaction she'll have when she sees him. Will she scream in terror? Yell with fury? Threaten to banish him?… Or worse? He sheepishly looked down at his hands, bloodstained and dressed in gloves torn at the fingers. He looked at his body; the legs of his overalls ripped at the seams, the longs sleeves of his shirt torn in half, only reaching down to his elbows… He decided he didn't want to find out.

However, even with the agony of guilt and the fear of her reaction, perhaps the most painful thing of all… was that he could not confess his true feelings for her. As much as he wanted too, it's too late. She wouldn't want anything to do with him, not only for what he had done to her, but for what he had done to her kingdom. The plumber watched her for one last minute or so, a frown drooping on his face. Mario then stood up from his chair next to the princess and began to drag himself out of her bedroom. He couldn't stay in a kingdom he hurt so badly, he thought…

Peach seemed to still be peacefully snoozing, unmoving with soft rhythmic breathing. Then suddenly… her eyes fluttered open. Whether it was the sunlight beaming into them or a strange compelling feeling washing over her, the princess awakened. Mario paused in front of the door. The blonde woman sat up and rubbed the tired out of her eyes. She then looked about the room… and stopped at the door. Mario felt her gaze upon him and hesitated to turn back. He eventually did.

Reluctantly making eye contact with her, he froze in awe and fear. They stared at one another in awkward silence for a while when finally, she broke it.

"…Mario?" she cooed.

Following a gulp, his throat tightened. He dared not speak a word. A few more seconds of silence, Peach spoke again.

"Mario?" she repeated in hopes that she was not simply hallucinating or dreaming.

Said one remained still as a statue. At this moment, all sorts of contradicting feelings were taking place within him. His mind was racing with thoughts but at the same time, there was nothing. He simply stared back without any movement whatsoever.

"I was so worried… please come here" the princess sounded again, hoping greatly that he would respond.

Instead he remained right where he was. It seemed nothing would budge him from his constraint of fear. She then decided to try something else.

"Then I'll just have to come get you… Ow!"

The princess struggled and ached from her wounds as she tried to rise from her lush pink bed. Seeing this, Mario lightly gasped in surprise.

"Peachy!" he said as he finally broke from his mental constraint and ran to her. He stopped her getting out of bed and gently sat her back down. She looked to him with sincere eyes… and clutched his arm.

"Got you."

He gasped again and stared back with slightly wide eyes. Terror enveloped him once more. A moment of silence passed as their eyes were fixed into one another's. Once again, Peach broke the silence.

"Where have you been?" she asked, concerned.

Mario said nothing back. He continued to peer into her eyes, fearful to sound. She patiently waited for an answer. When she did not receive one, she proceeded to place both of her arms around him.

"I missed you" she said as she hugged him ardently. He looked down at her, astonished by her gesture.

"I…" was all he could mutter as he tried to make words. Peach looked to him uneasily.

"Where did you go?"

Mario looked at her a little longer and finally decided to speak…

"…I ran away…" he at last answered. Her expression changed to bewilderment.

"Why?…"

"…I hurt you" he reluctantly answered.

"How?" she asked.

His eyes widened a bit again in shock at her question.

"Look at yourself!" Mario exclaimed. She did so briefly and looked back.

"You didn't do this."

Mario was simply flabbergasted by her statement.

"Look at my hands! Look at my clothes!" He showed her his bloodstained hands dressed in torn gloves, as well as his ripped shirt and overalls. Surprisingly, she remained unfazed.

"That wasn't you" the princess said calmly.

Mario was at a loss for words, not out of fear, but out of amazement and confusion. What made her say that?

"I don't know what that was, but I know it wasn't you."

He stared at her crestfallenly. "Peachy…"

"I know it!" she exclaimed. "If anything… you saved me."

Now Mario was really confused. Was it not him that inflicted all of this damage on her?

"I know… if not for you, I would be dead."

"…I killed those people" he said, eyeing her downheartedly.

"No, you didn't. It was that…thing."

"That thing is me."

"No it isn't, it was controlling you. You would never do such a thing. I know you. I'm right here with you, want me there or not." She smiled sweetly at him.

Mario remained silent for a moment, astounded by her words. "…You're not going to punish me?"

"You've done nothing wrong" Peach assured.

"You're not going to lock me up and beat me like the dog that I am? After all I've done to you and the kingdom?" Mario insisted he was at fault.

"…Never say that again" the princess remarked sternly. "We are going to find out what's happening and everything will be okay."

"We already know what's happening…" Mario stated.

"No we don't." Peach retorted.

"Yes we do… I'm a savage, bloodthirsty, meat-shredding werewolf and I killed those people. And I almost killed you."

At that instant, the blonde royal finally snapped. With a swift motion of her hand, she slapped Mario across the face. After regaining himself, he stared at her in pure shock. Tears slid down her cheeks as she eyed him intensely.

"Never talk about yourself like that. You are a good person who would never hurt anyone! You have always been there when I needed you and you would give your own life to save those you care about. I don't know what's happening, but you are not responsible for what has happened! It is our job now to figure out what's controlling you and break its hold so things can get back to the way they were meant to be, got it?"

"Peachy…" he muttered with earnest feelings.

"GOT IT!" she snapped.

Taken aback by her outburst, he fell silent once more and simply nodded. The princess took a moment to relax herself and settled back onto the headboard of her bed for a minute. When she collected herself, she sat back up.

"I take it Luigi doesn't know?"

"No one… until now…"

"Now that I know, we can find a way to help you."

Mario gazed at her, amazed by everything she said. It was the polar opposite of what he had expected. It was beyond any possibility he could have imagined. He now realized just who she really is. Despite the horrifying things that have been happening recently, she's still on his side and willing to do anything to help. At this instant, he made a big decision… Now was as good a time as any. He couldn't say it before and now he had a second chance and he was going to take it.

"Peachy…there is no way I could even begin to explain how happy I am to here you say that." He held her undamaged hand tightly. "I am so sorry that any off this happened to you, and I swear some how I will make it up to you." He was looking her straight in the eyes. Her sapphire orbs reflected all the light and all the warm feelings Mario was surrounded by.

"You can make it up to me by staying by my side." She said in a sweet tone. No anger, no hate, not even a trace of fear. She was brave.

"The reason I took you out last night…what I wanted to tell you before…" His voice trailed off and he skipped that part.

"Was that…I wanted to tell you that…I mean I really…" Mario could feel the heat on his cheeks as the blood ran into his face.

"You can tell me anything you need to. I will always be here for you." a reassuring smile graced her lips.

With one final deep breath…

"Princess… I love you!" he quickly closed his eyes and turned away. Moment of truth time. Would she accept him now? Mario felt her release his hand and a wave of panic flooded over his heart.

He knew it… she would never take him back. The time was lost and this confession meaningless. He should have kept to himself and not have come here in the first-

His thoughts were interrupted when a soft hand caressed the side of his face. He snapped open his eyes and the hand guided his face to look Peach back in her eyes. The smile had not faded from her rose lips, and she remained calm and collect.

"Princess? What are you…?" before he could finish Peach cupped his chin and pulled him in close to her. The next moment was a blur until Mario regained his senses when he felt a small pressure against his lips. Cool breath swept through his ruffled mustache and joy over came every inch of his being. Peach pulled her lips away, even though both pairs screamed for more.

"I love you too, Mario." For a moment both were in absolute peace with the world.

"Glad to see you decided to show up." A voice mused from the doorway. Mario and Peach's faces lit up like Christmas lights when they saw Daisy leaning against the frame of the door. She smirked at them with a mischievous grin.

"But we've got a few bigger issues to settle." her smile never falling. Luigi stepped in to the room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have some explaining to do." His voice flat and to the point.

Mario looked past his brother and toward the wall behind the latter.

"I know…sit down and I'll tell you everything." He gripped Peach's hand tight, and she returned the squeeze and nodded in approval. Mario sighed and began his tale.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__** Yes there is a huge time lapse within this chapter, just roll with it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Only own the plot**_

* * *

Luigi and Daisy sat quietly as they listened to Mario as he explained everything. He told them all about how he came to be this dreaded beast and about the people that he was forced to kill. They gazed at him in awe the whole time, saying nothing and doing nothing except focusing all of their attention on the words coming from Mario. By the time he had completed his tale, a deathly silence had fallen over the room. The silence extended for many moments until Daisy broke the painful muteness that hung over everyone.

"Um…. wow. Just….wow" the floral princess was at a loss for words.

Luigi however continued to stare at his brother with bewilderment and shock. He could not believe, after all these years, what Mario had become.

"Erm… well, w-what are we going to do now?" Daisy spoke again. From her place on the bed, Peach finally stepped in with-

"We have to keep Mario, and the kingdom, safe. We'll have to keep him from the full moon." She turned to said lycan. "Mario, I want you to stay here in the castle until the full moon phase passes."

Daisy nodded in agreement and turned to face the group with a serious look on her face.

"How many days do we have left?" she asked. Mario looked toward the floor and responded.

"Two…" he said simply and remained silent after.

Luigi rose from his seat and headed toward the door without meeting anyone's eye.

"I'm going to go make up the couch for a bed. Mario and I will stay the night here so we can watch over him." And he left without another word said.

"I'll stay too" said Daisy from her place next to Peach's bed. The pink princess smiled at her gently and gave Mario's hand a light squeeze. He reacted by squeezing back and finally met her eyes. Those beautiful sapphire depths that shined brighter than the summer sky and held more feeling than all the water in an ocean. He had almost destroyed that beauty and swore to himself to never let that happen again. If anything happened to Peach, Mario would not know what to do. At this moment, he made it his sole purpose to only do whatever it takes to keep her safe and alive. Even if it meant that one day he would have to put an end to his own life. Hers was far more important than his could ever be. Peach smiled sweetly at him, then looked to her clock resting on her nightstand.

"Oh my, it's really late. We should all probably head to bed now."

The Sarasaland princess nodded and stood up from her own chair. "Well, I'm gonna bunk in the guest room. Goodnight guys." Stretching her arms above her head for moment, she then exited the room and made her way down to the far end of the hall and into the door to the right. The blonde woman looked back at the man next to her and he looked back. Peach cupped Mario's face in her hand and made him look her in the eye.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out… I promise."

Mario smiled at her gentle features and laid his hand over her own. He lifted it and kissed it softly. She returned the smile and giggled.

"Thank you… for everything." He leaned in and kissed her pink lips one more time before standing up from his spot and exiting the room. "Goodnight Princess" he said right as he left.

"Goodnight Mario" she said as she watched him go. He headed downstairs to the living room where his brother awaited him. Luigi had set up one of the couches into a makeshift bed. He sat on the edge, glaring at Mario with a serious expression. The older bro sat on the couch opposite of Luigi and looked him dead in the eye. In a very nervous voice-

"…How?" Luigi began. "After all these years, how could you keep something like this secret?"

He searched his brother for some kind of answer. He had lived with Mario his entire life, how could he have never noticed something was wrong before now?

"Well… I've just been… controlling it I guess" Mario answered honestly.

"So what's so different about now?" Luigi pressed on.

"I… I don't know…" Mario sighed.

The younger bro moved next to him on the opposite couch.

"And how could you not remember… killing those people?" The lycan bro shut his eyes and concentrated intensely. He tried to backtrack as into his memories to see if he could remember. Fortunately, something clicked in his head, allowing him to answer.

"I… If I remember correctly… I hit my head." Luigi eyed him curiously.

"After I had finished with the guy at the apartments, I saw a rabbit. I chased after it like the wild dog I am. Then it made a sharp turn and I rammed my head into a tree. Then all I remember is stumbling and eventually blacking out…"

The younger bro took in all of this and stared at Mario in disbelief.

"Why haven't you ever told me what you are?" Luigi looked straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact. Mario frowned.

"I was afraid… you would either think I was crazy or… you would hate me."

With one quick motion, Luigi grabbed Mario's shoulders and turned him roughly to face hime eye to eye.

"How could you even think such a thing?" he shouted. Mario, unable to speak, stared at him in shocked amazement.

"…Well?" Luigi's tone impatient.

"I-I…" Mario turned his head toward the ground, unable to reply to his brother's question. Luigi released his shoulders and stared at him. He sighed and continued when Mario remained silent.

"We're brothers. We're supposed to know everything about each other. You should know that even though you annoy me to no end at times, you will always be my brother."

Mario finally glanced up into the eyes of his younger twin and gave a softhearted smile. "I know… and I'm sorry." He apologized. "You're right. You're my brother and you have the right to know."

Luigi's next action surprised Mario as he pulled him into a light hug.

"I will always be there for you, Mario… Never forget that." Mario returned the hug and whispered- "thank you". Luigi swiftly pulled away and turned his back to Mario. He quickly moved from his seat on the couch- "I'm going to get some more blankets" and exited the room. Mario took in the peaceful silence as he reflected the events of the day. His mind began to wander as it became clouded with many thoughts and feelings from everything that has happened. At that moment, Toad waltzed into the room and commented- "Man, it's stuffy in here." Walking over to the closest window, he drew back the curtains and unlatched the seal. Mario snapped out of his trance and realizing what the Toad was up to, he bolted towards him.

"Toad, no!"

…But it was too late. Mario's eyes had instantly caught sight of the full glowing moon floating directly in front of the window. His eyes glowed the same pale shine that radiated from the celestial sphere. Instantaneously, all thoughts were pushed out of his mind. Luigi reentered the room carrying a small wool blanket and looked up at the scene before him. Eyes opening wide, he screamed-

"Toad! Get out of here!"

Completely lost, Toad obeyed and scurried out of the room. Luigi dropped the blanket and dashed to Mario's side, attempting in vain to pull Mario out of his trance.

"Mario, you've got to snap out of it!" he gave Mario a few slaps to the face. But he was dead to the world. Mario collapsed on his hands and knees, panting heavily. Just like before, waves of pain radiated through every inch of his being. Luigi could do nothing but watch as his loving brother disappeared underneath a roaming wave of fur. Just as it as happened before, his blue eyes became piercing yellow as he looked up at the younger one and shouted-

"GET AWAY FROM ME, LUIGI!"

Said one backed away from where his brother lay, all the while unable to tear his gaze as Mario became a beast. Fingernails enlarging into dangerous claws, teeth becoming razor sharp, hands and feet bending into ferocious paws, Mario's transformation was almost complete. Hearing all the commotion downstairs form her room, Daisy got out of bed and decided to check it out. She made her way into the living room to see what was going on when…

"What's going on down he-…" she paused in mid-sentence at the terrifying sight of a beast forming right before them. She rushed over to Luigi's side and held him tight, both of them too stunned to do much more. Both jumped in sheer surprise as an ear splitting howl erupted from the depth of Wolf Mario's lungs. The loud noise echoed through the castle and awakened Peach in her room. Her eyes shot open and one name breathed out.

"Mario…"

The princess stumbled out of the bed, but the combination of stiffness in her muscles and the pain from her wounds caused her to crumple to the ground. Led with determination, she began crawling her way towards the door. Meanwhile the beast downstairs growled deeply at the two in the doorway. He slowly stepped towards them, as if he was ready to pounce. Luigi held Daisy close to him and dodged as the wolf sprang towards them. The two lied defenseless as the beast closed in on them. Just when it seemed that Wolf Mario was prepared to attack once more, a shout from the top of the stairs stopped him in his tracks.

"MARIO!" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You've got to get a hold of yourself! We're your friends!"

The beast paused where he was and turned his attention to the stair top to locate the source of the scream. Just for a moment, Mario regained control of his senses. His own mind screamed at him to get out of there before he ended up hurting those he cared for again. He could feel his savage mind beginning to take overl once more. Quicker than lightning, Mario bolted toward the open window and ran at full speed to the woods ahead. Back inside of the castle, Luigi had regained enough composure and pulled himself and Daisy to their feet. He rushed toward the window and stared into the blackness. He eventually turned back to Daisy with a solemn expression. He gave an empty laugh and said-

"Well… back to square one, I guess." He leapt over the edge of the windowsill and charged into the direction Mario had just been seen. Meanwhile Daisy had gone to where Peach lay and carefully helped her to her feet. Both princesses met each other's stares, Peach's eyes telling how desperate to find Mario she is. Daisy understood what she was trying to tell her and led Peach out into the night after the others.


	11. Lost then Found

**_DISCLAIMER: Only own plot_**

* * *

The beast sprinted through the thick forest at his top speed. The full moon that hovered above coated the land in a light glow that was barely able to pierce through the thickness of the brush. It seemed to call to the beast, inviting him out into the light to play. It would seem that the more time passed, the faster the beast's pace would become. He wanted so much to be out in that glow, but the trees stretched on forever in his gaze. After five minutes from his unnatural speed, he finally came to the edge of the woods.

Skidding to a halt, the beast trotted over to the hillside to look over at the small town below. The night was only a few hours in and already the air was silent; fear from the recent attacks had assured no one was out passed sunset.

Canine ears perked up to hear if anything was about in the stillness of night, but was met only by the chirping of crickets. His eerie yellow eyes scanned the terrain for even the slightest movement. All was quiet… until a strong wind blew over, carrying with it all the sounds and smells from beneath where the beast stood. It was then that he smelt it; a faint scent belonging to one of the townsfolk stupid enough to be caught on the streets at such a late hour.

A pleased growl vibrated through his throat and his eyes sparked with excitement. The beast tensed his muscles for a second before charging down the hill toward the scent. This was going to be a nice kill the beast could tell.

*With Luigi*

Meanwhile, not too far behind, Luigi was dashing after his lycan brother as the creature dissolved into the shadows of the trees. It was far too dark for Luigi to see mush of what was in front of him, but he focused all of his attention on the pale light that broke through the forest's dense umbrage. Unfortunately, his Mario's heightened senses allowed him to navigate with much more ease and the other was forced to slow his pace. Even with this disability, however, he pressed on as fast as he could without running aimlessly into the barks of trees.

Luigi kept his pace, but soon grew weary. He panted heavily but ignored his dry throat, his adrenaline and concern for Mario and the rest of the kingdom fueling him to keep going. The faint sounds of snapping twigs had long ago become lost to the night and he had to rely on his own instinct to follow in the direction Mario might have gone. He saw the large muddy paw prints imbedded in the cold ground and sprinted onward for what seemed like an eternity, the trees blurring by as if he were in an endless loop. But Luigi knew he needed to keep going; from where the prints lead, Mario was heading straight for the town! Luigi finally escaped the obstacles of the trees and was able to run at full speed toward town, he only hoped it wasn't too late.

*To Peach and Daisy*

Back at the castle, the two princesses slowly made their way to the doors so they too could find Mario. Peach was still suffering from her injuries and needed to rely heavily on Daisy's support. The other did not mind and had Peach's arm slung tightly around her shoulder. Taking one more look at the shattered window of the living room, they saw Mario's hat laying amongst the glistening shards. Hurrying as fast as they could, the princesses were out to search for their friend… and Peach's lover.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess was experiencing sharp waves of pain with every step they took, but that didn't seem to bother her at all. She was filled with an unyielding determination to find Mario before he hurt anyone, or worse if someone hurt him. In this state he couldn't control himself; Peach knew from the previous night. She felt it in her heart that she needed to find him. If she could somehow reach the real Mario that lay deep within the beast, she might be able to pull him back. It was worth a try; after all, he didn't kill her like had done to the others. Peach focused everything on getting to Mario.

Daisy lead her along the rough trail that led to the village. Without a doubt in either princess' mind: that was where Mario was going. The one place with enough 'prey' to keep the beast happy. The mere thought of the citizens becoming playthings for a blood thirsty beast that was once their friend horrified the floral princess. Mario was the protector, the white knight, a ray of hope… and he still is! That thing isn't Mario; she needed to remind herself of that. It was their job to stop it and get the true hero back! Daisy glanced over at Peach, who had not said a single word the entire time. The latter held a look so stubborn Daisy knew even if she tried to turn around she would not be able to. But she couldn't fail to notice the heavy manner Peach was breathing. Beads of sweat trickled down her clammy skin, and her once shining eyes were now glazed over as if in a trance. She was going to find Mario, and she was going to bring him home. Daisy smiled to herself and they carried on to the darkness of the sleeping town.

*Luigi's side*

He could feel his heart pounding against the walls of his chest and his breathing had begun to come out in harsh gasps. Luigi's cheeks were flaming red, but he was almost there; just a little bit farther. The green brother only hoped that he would make it in time. Inside he prayed that everyone obeyed the new curfew and kept indoors as soon as the sun had set.

Luigi lifted his head and could now see the woods coming to an end just ahead. In one last sprint, he was out of the dense forest and entering the town. He skidded to a stop to take in the sight only a few yards ahead of him. Even though his eyes were limited to the light emitted by the moon in the dark sky, Luigi could make out the outline of Mario's shaggy fur standing over something…or worse, someone!

*Mario's side*

The wolf's ears perked straight up. He turned his attention from his prey back to towards the woods. A man in green emerged from the trees panting heavily from his pursuit of the beast. Luigi stared at the horrific scene before him, the beast standing over a terrified civilian ready to eat him. A deep growl sounded from the wolf as he took an offensive stance. Luigi had to get through to his brother inside the beast, for the civilian's sake and Mario's.

"Mario, it's-a-me! Luigi! Your brother!"

He proceeded to take slow steps toward the canine, hoping to reach a breakthrough. Wolf Mario began to bark and bare his ferocious teeth, stopping him in his tracks. Luigi froze and gulped. During this entire scene the unfortunate fool still lay on the ground in too much shock to understand any of what was going on.

"Listen to me! You've got to fight it!" he begged. His voice filled with desperation.

No luck. The beast began taking his own steps towards the green plumber, deciding to make him his meal instead.

Luigi took a hesitant step back, but this slight movement was enough to trigger the beast into action. He charged forward and pinned his brother to the cold pavement; claws piercing through the other's shoulder blades.

Citizens who heard the commotion had quickly dressed and rushed out to see what was going on. They crowded around the two in the street; frightened by the appearance of the thing that was response for the murders.

Luigi groaned in pain, but refused to give the beast any pleasure in his scream. Crystal blue met a glowing yellow and they locked eye contact. Mario's muzzle opened to reveal two rows of long jagged teeth. Luigi could not suppress a gasp and Mario closed the distance a bit to the point the younger could smell the iron that lingered on the beast's breath. It made his stomach twist in revolt. Jaws opened wide and prepared to clamp down on the new prey's throat; when a voice rang out through the street.

"Mario, stop!" Peach screeched before said one took a bite out of other. Her face shone in the lights from houses; tears continuously streaming down from her swollen red eyes. Daisy still held her tightly, but chose to remain silent. But the same could not be said for surrounding townsfolk. They had fallen into a buzzing chatter, processing the words that the princess had just said. Could that thing really be…?

Peach used all her strength to try to run forward to Mario, but only made it a few feet before falling to her knees. Daisy had tried to reach out for her, but the other was just out of arms length. She hurried over to the fallen princess then knelt down beside her and placed her hands on Peach's shoulders.

"Please stop this! He's your brother! Please come to your senses, Mario." she begged with everything she had left inside. The beast turned his attention to the high-pitched cries. Climbing off of Luigi, he made his way over toward the girls. Everyone in the crowd simply backed away from his path. Daisy tightened her hold on the other's shoulders and attempted to pull Peach away, but she wouldn't budge.

Mario was only about a yard away now and he stopped to stare at the two in front of him. Peach refused to take her eyes off of him and he did the same. Suddenly, the beast howled in pain as images flashed though his mind. Times that he and Luigi had spent training together, Daisy and his brother happily sitting together, and Peach. His sweet princess! All the time they spent walking together in the park, rescuing her from Bowser, and the way her eyes always shone bright in the light of the sun.

The beast had doubled over in agonizing pain and his skin was crawling as it contracted and morphed. His fur receded back and left creamy light skin behind. Teeth shrunk back their original size, as did his claws. Everyone stared in shock as the ravenous beast changed into the defender of the Kingdom. After an eternity of pain, Mario finally started coming to. He looked up to see two deep blue eyes staring down lovingly at him. Peach hugged him and cried into his chest.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Mario sat up and wrapped an arm around her back. Daisy stood behind, holding up Luigi. His shoulders were caked in blood and he was sweating heavily; other than that he appeared okay. He smiled down at Mario and gave a concerned look. Chattering was going on all about them. A circle had closed in around the group and citizens stared in shocked horror.

Mario panicked when he realized what was going on. Looking down at himself he took in the fact that his clothes were shredded and blood stained his hands. Eyes opened as wide as they could without popping out of his skull, he cast a nervous glance around.

"What did I…" the feeling hit Mario like a ton of bricks and he released his hold on the princess and dashed back into the woods without ever opening his eyes. He could see what damage had been done due to that beast inside of him. Peach raised her hand to call after him, but he was already gone. Daisy and Luigi moved to either side and helped her to her feet, Luigi struggling slightly.

"All this time…" mumbling started in the crowd "the killer was him!" angered shouts rang throughout the square. Peach shouted back, unable to accept their cruel words. "That wasn't Mario! He did nothing to you!" but those words fell on ignorant ears. Daisy and Luigi stared at each other before dragging the Princess back to the castle so she could rest. She cried hard and tears fell to the earth below their feet. "It wasn't him." she whispered.

"We know. Let us get you back to the castle and I'll go find Mario…again." Luigi promised. The princess nodded without looking up and they stumbled the rest of the way in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__** Folks, I cannot take all of the credit for this story. Though it is my idea, my good friend SonicBlade14 has been helping me write all of the filler and details of the story. I supply the storyline and dialogue, she writes in the rest. So please give her credit and maybe check out some of her stories. Thanks!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTERS (yet...)_**

* * *

Luigi and Daisy stood on either side of Peach to support the battered princess as they made their way along the path towards the castle. Even in her condition, it was Peach who was pulling them most of the way.

"Hurry! We have to go after him!" she struggled against the two pairs of hands supporting her. Luigi tightened his grip on her arm and tried to get her to calm down.

"Peach, settle down or your wounds will re-open!" he pushed more of the weight off of himself and toward Daisy, only letting go when he was sure the floral princess had a strong hold of the other.

"Let Daisy take you home while I go look for him."

"No! I want to find him!" she cried.

"You shouldn't be out in your condition! Please let Dais-"

"NO! I'll find him myself if I have to!" the pink princess wiggled her way out of the others' arms, only to stumble along the path and fall onto her knees. Luigi kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands over her shoulders.

"There is no possible way to convince you otherwise, is there?" he gave a half-hearted smile.

"Enough talking! Let's go!" Well, that answered his question. Luigi sighed deeply and looked up at Daisy.

"Alright then. Daisy, give me a hand with her."

Nodding in agreement, said one kneeled down to lift Peach as Luigi turned and motioned for the pink princess to climb onto his back. Her eyes widened briefly at the request.

"But Luigi… your shoulders" a trail of blood had made its way down his arm and soaked into the green fabric of his shirt sleeve.

"Don't worry about it. We have to find Mario, right?" confidence rising in his voice. The other two cast nervous glances before continuing their actions. Once Peach was in place, Luigi snaked his hands behind his back so she would not fall and stood.

"Hold on tight and don't let go" he said sincerely. Peach only huffed at the remark and continued wither stubbornness.

"Whatever, let's go!"

"Right!" said Daisy, dashing off into the wooded area, Luigi and Peach close behind.

*MEANWHILE*

Deep in the dense umbrage of the forest, Mario was curled up like a dog inside a cave that rested along the border of trees and fields. As he lie on the cold surface of the stone floor, the echoes of screams were pounding in the back of his mind along with the images of the people's shocked faces when they witnessed his inner demon. And worst of all, Peach's horrific injuries also flashed in his mind. Their outraged epiphany expressions and the fact that he had almost killed their ruler, the woman he had fallen in love with, brought tears to his aqua blue eyes. Tears of sorrow, guilt, and self-hatred. He sniffled and whispered to himself-

"…I'm a monster…"

He couldn't believe that he had allowed any of this to happen. After all these years of keeping himself hidden and his beast from hurting anyone… 'I was supposed to be their hero!' his mind screamed to the rest of his body. 'I am the one in charge of making sure everyone was safe…and I am the reason those innocent citizens were killed.' Mario curled into a tight ball and hugged himself with such force it ached in his back to stay in this position, but he ignored the protest. The pain that stabbed at his heart was greater than the uncomfortable way he lay on the damp, cold floor of the empty cave. .

This guilt consumed him in its shadow and crushed him from the inside out. In his chest he could feel it sprouting from within his aching heart. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he sobbed silently into the blackness of his self appointed cell, where he would be alone and far from anyone who might be caught in his insanity.

"I can't ever go back…" he declared.

Then suddenly, he began to hear multiple voices shouting his name. Mario poked his head up and slightly gasped.

"Mario!" Luigi called out to his brother. Said one remained silent with high hopes that he would remain undetected.

"You okay back there, Peach?" the green one asked.

"I'm fine, just keep looking!" she barked, anxious and worried for the lycan.

The trio continued on for a while when the flower princess suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Over there!" she said while pointing a finger at a cave just ahead. Mario heard this and hastily crawled as far back into his stone hideout as he possibly could, desperately hoping they would not follow. Luigi, Peach, and Daisy approached the cave cautiously and stood before the entrance, staring into it. Mario finally hit a dead end and quickly curled back up.

"Mario!" Daisy's shout echoed throughout the stone structure.

"You in there bro?" Luigi called. His brother remained unresponsive. The green one gently bent down and handed Peach over to Daisy and decided to enter the cave. Mario could hear Luigi's footsteps as he stepped in and quickly turned his back towards the entrance. Daisy, not liking to stand around too long, decided to follow. Placing Peach's arms over her shoulders to keep her standing, the Sarasaland princess trailed behind Luigi. He walked for some time until something bright red caught his eye. Mario was curled up in the corner as tightly as possible, still and silent.

"You okay… Mario?" Luigi asked, nervously advancing towards said one. No response. He took a few more steps forward, then was suddenly halted.

"…go away" Mario finally spoke. Luigi stood firm and replied to his brother's request with-

"We came to take you back to the castle."

"…I'm not going back" he growled under his breath. Luigi shot his hands up before him in defense.

"I don't think you have a choice" he laughed nervously at the tone in his brother's voice.

"I'm not showing my face out there ever again." The younger bro quickly glanced back at the princesses, then returned his attention to the one in front of him.

"Like I said, you have no choice" he repeated his earlier statement.

"Leave me alone" Mario whined.

"It's not me you have to worry about" Luigi said flatly.

"GO AWAY!" the lycan yelled, burying his face in his arms, wishing they would just obey his demand. Then all of a sudden, Peach came limping beside Luigi and in her sweet voice called his name.

"Mario?"

As much as he wanted to see her face, he couldn't bring himself to turn and face the group.

"Please come out" Peach's voice was stern yet loving at the same time. Mario remained unmoved.

"Go home, Peachy…" annoyance apparent in his mood. All he wanted was to be left alone in his own self-pity.

"Not without you." 'No' was not going to be an answer to her, though it sounded like a question, this was a demand Peach would not let him refuse.

"Forget about me." He wanted so badly to see her face but knew he didn't have the courage to look her in the eye. Not after what he had done.

"No." She pushed off of Luigi's support and made her way over to the distraught man. However, the pain in her legs caused her to stumble and fall to her knees right in front of where he lay with his back turned.

"Just go" though his voice was beginning to crack and lose its authority. Peach wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled him close to her chest. She hoped Mario would come to his senses and return to her.

"I'm not leaving without you by my side" she stated.

"Yes you are" he argued.

"No, I refuse." she tightened her grip.

"I'm not going back!"

"Then I'll stay here" she retorted.

"No, you can't be with a monster" he sniffled as tears threatened to fall. How could she still accept something as wretched as he was was beyond him.

"I won't be" she explained. "I'll be with you."

"I'll only hurt you again…"

"I don't care" she cried into his shoulder.

"Please, just go!"

"I'll die first" she promised in a warning tone.

"Just leave me alone and forget about me!"

"I don't want to. I could never forget about you" she cried, dampening his sleeve. "I love you."

"Well… you'll have to" he almost could believe her word yet something in the back of his mind kept reminding him of what he was and he swore he would never allow himself to hurt her again.

"I'm not leaving here until you come with me." As stubborn as a child, Peach refused to listen to his argument at all.

"I can't ever show my face there again."

"Then stay inside" she offered a simple solution. He shrugged his shoulders in vain to get her to let go and replied his usual comment-

"Leave."

"No." She tightened her grip around him to the point he was almost suffocating in her grasp.

"You can't be seen with a monster" he tried to convince her to go back and live her own life.

"I don't care about that" she stood her own ground just fine.

"GO!" his patience at its thinnest at this point. What on Earth could possibly make her want to stay with something like him?

"I'd rather die tonight than live a day without you." Tears fell from her watering eyes and left a damp mark on Mario's shirt sleeves.

"You'll have to."

"No I won't. I'm not leaving you."

"Don't risk your life over a savage beast!" He half-yelled, half-begged.

"You don't give up on those you love!" Her voice echoing through the hollowness of the cave. Mario could say nothing to that last comment, as if his whole mind had gone blank. She finished her statement with-

"I'm not giving up."

Again, silence from the stunned man. Never before had he been left totally speechless due to words yet these somehow had an effect on his heart.

"Please don't give up…" she begged, finally breaking down into a full sob.

"I'm sorry… But I just can't go back."

"Then at least stay with me. We'll keep you safe."

"…How?" he questioned with disbelief, but at the same time his hope was rising in his chest.

"We just will." She said sternly.

Finally turning to face her, Mario stared speechlessly and she smiled back as if everything truly was going to be okay. He sighed in defeat, realizing nothing he said or did would make her go away. This thought made him happier than ever.

Taking his hand in her own, she continued to smile at him sweetly. "Coming?"

He stared intensely into her sapphire eyes but did not answer.

"Let's go then" she said triumphantly.

"…F-fine" he hid a blush as best as he could. Luigi finally decided it was safe to make his presence known.

"Think you can carry her bro?" he asked, amused. Mario looked at him, eyes widening at the sight of his younger brother's bleeding shoulders. Luigi only smiled happily back at him as if nothing were wrong.

"Or should I take her?" he offered. Mario glanced down at his hands and finally noticed they were coated in blood. Luigi walked up to the two in the cave floor and kneeled beside Peach.

"Daisy, help me get Peach on my back. I'll take her."

"No. I'll take her" Mario quickly intervened.

"Then get a move on! We don't have all day, well, night… sun's rising soon. The trees should take care of the moon." Luigi headed back out to meet Daisy at the front of the cave. Mario made his way in front of the princess and allowed her to climb on his back. Peach encircled her arms around his shoulders and held him close as they began the long walk home. Daisy and Luigi smiled at the two and led the way.

When the castle got into view, Luigi looked up at the fading night sky and said-

"Sun should be up soon." Daisy came up from behind him and added-

"Sooner we get home, the sooner we can get washed up." Peach also decided to speak up from her perch on Mario's back.

"I could use a bath." Luigi snorted at the girls and replied- "I just want to go to bed." Mario remained awkwardly silent throughout the conversation. Within the next ten minutes, everyone was situated in the castle's living room. Luigi let out a long yawn and plopped down on the sofa.

"Made it…" he stretched his arms over his head. Mario gently set Peach down at the other end of the couch. She smiled up at him and gave her thanks. Daisy stood in the doorway and waved to everyone before saying her goodnights, or in this case, good mornings, and she went off to bed. Luigi let another deep yawn and decided to follow, leaving Mario and Peach alone in the empty room.

"How are you feeling?" she turned to him with concern in her eyes.

"Um… I'm alright… I guess. You're the one we should be worrying about." She shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Peachy, you can barely walk. Those aren't just a few cuts and bruises."

"At least they'll heal" she said pointedly before yawning herself.

"Do you want to turn in for the day?" she asked.

"Um… yeah, sure."

"Think you could help me up?" she winked at him. He blushed and without a word took her to her room up the staircase. She gave Mario the bedroom across the hall from her own so she could keep him close. He left her room and shuffled into his own. But he knew that he was far from sleepy. Mario sat down at the edge of the queen sized bed positioned in the corner of the white-walled room. He could tell from the blue tint reflecting from behind the drawn curtains morning was still in its early stage. The sun had yet to come up from the distant horizon, but was close enough where a faint glow radiated over the Kingdom. Something inside of him felt wrong about everything; he was a killer, a beast, and he even hurt Peach, yet here he sat in a warm bed surrounded by those he cared for. Even Luigi had taken claws in the shoulders to save the red plumber from himself and keep him from hurting anyone else. Even knowing all the wrong he had done, to be here in this room…felt right. Here there was an air of peace and a calmness that made him relax. Nothing really bothered him for the moment when he inhaled in scent of fresh roses and that of the princess deeply. Peach… The very sound of her voice brought him a sense of comfort. She had confessed her love even knowing all the horrid things Mario had done and was capable of doing. He smiled sincerely when he remembered all those wonderful times they spent together, and the first kiss they had shared.

Not long after being lost in his thoughts did said princess enter the room to check on our broken hero. She was overcome with relief at the sight of a smile on his face. It seemed so long since she was able to see a real one; she worried to no end of his feelings. She walked over and sat beside him; pulling the other back into reality. Not a word was said between them, but a silence of understanding fell over the two. Peach crawled up and lay down in the center of the light pink sheets. On her back she looked up to Mario with a certain 'wanting' sparkle in her eyes. His eyes widened when he understood the glance. He slowly crawled up the bed and hovered over her. He hesitated for a moment or two. Then, gently and aware of her injuries, Mario leaned in and buried his face in her neck. Inhaling her scent, he felt a rush of ecstasy pulsate through his system. She had become his drug; the very thing he absolutely needed to go on after everything that had happened. He trailed a line of kisses up her neck and continued running them to the tip of her chin. A low chuckle escaped her lips at the contact of his mustache against her exposed skin. His migrating lips finally came to rest on her own in a passionate kiss. They both pulled closer together as an indescribable warmth coursed through their veins. Mario, feeling her accepting his advances, decided to be bold and brushed his tongue to lick the cherry chap stick from her lips. To his relief, she granted him full entrance. He dipped his wet muscle inside and left no location untouched. Meanwhile, she had taken the liberty to meet her own muscle with his and they danced between their owners with grace. A moan vibrated in her throat, giving intense pleasure to Mario's ears. Peach soon needed air, as did Mario, and they pushed away for only a moment. He moved his hands to caress the sides of her hips; earning him a sweet giggle that could only be compare to that of an angel. Even in her battered state, the princess was the most beautiful person… the most beautiful 'anything' in the entire universe! A perfect figure enhanced by such a fragile appearance; smooth, creamy skin unmarred by flaws, except for the wounds that now marked her determination. Peach was innocence, and she was strength. It was amazing how after everything, nothing was able to take that innocence away. A trait Mario admired in her ever so much more. He slipped his hands under her and proceeded to unzip the princesses dress; being super careful of her bandaged back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to meets his lips once more. Before he continued to slip the fabric from her shoulders, Mario paused. Pushing her back with ease, he looked her square in her shining sapphire eyes.

"Are… Are you sure about this? After everything that's happened… I mean…I don't want to hurt-" She pressed a finger against his mouth and smiled.

"I have never been more certain about anything." She assured him.

"Just be gentle." and she grasped the sleeves of her dress, bra included, and exposed the top half of her body to him; telling him it was okay.

Mario gulped, but could do nothing to change her mind about what was about to happen.

Using the friction of the sheets, Mario rubbed his gloves off to rest them on her bare shoulder blades. Tongue tied in another heated kiss; Peach unhooked the buttons of his overalls and pulled them to his waistline. Cupping his cheeks, she lay back down and watched him rip off the remainder of his upper clothes and reveal the soft flesh of his chest and stomach. His chest was nicely sculpted and lined his muscles wonderfully. His slightly rounded belly was irresistible to the touch. They returned to their lip-locking position while kicking the rest of their clothes off the lower parts of their bodies.

A sharp yellow glare shot in through an opening between the curtains as the sun made its way into the sky. The light was ignored by the two who went all the way in the bed below.


	13. More News

The hour of noon was near being struck, the sun shining brightly into the room as the two lovers were in blissful slumber. Mario lied on his back lightly snoring while the princess rested on top, her head nestled in his neck. After a long early morning of passion, Mario and Peach had fallen asleep cuddled together like puppies. That sleep was eventually interrupted when the sound of a few knocks at the door echoed through the room.

"Princess? Are you in there? It is almost noon" a familiar senile voice informed from the other side.

Irises of sapphire revealed themselves as Peach's eyes fluttered open. She sat upright in the bed, bringing her hands to her eyes to rub the tired away. Her vision finally focused, she looked around her illuminated room. Suddenly she felt a chill against her bare flesh. And then, realization struck… she was naked, save for the bandages. Peach then looked down next to her to see Mario in his birthday suit as well, the blankets pulled up just far enough to cover "that area". The blonde woman grabbed her side of the blanket and pulled it over her bare chest.

"Um… yeah" she finally answered.

"You've been asleep all morning, are you alright?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm just going to take a bath."

"Oh. Very well then. Hurry, so you may at least have brunch. You must be famished."

"Um, yeah…"

Peach breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding when she heard the old toad finally step away. She proceeded to rise out of bed when sharp pain shot up through her side and she let out a yelp. Her wounds were still attempting to heal. At this moment, Mario finally sat up on his side and stretched his arms over his head. He looked in her direction and saw her arms wrapped around her torso.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. Peach turned to face him and smiled at his sincere and adorable round face.

"It's nothing. Just a stitch" she responded, grinning through the pain. Mario's expression did not change.

"…Did I hurt you?" worry and guilt apparent in his voice.

"No, this was my choice. And I wouldn't change it for the world." She turned to him and gently caressed his cheek. Mario relaxed, but not entirely. After everything that's happened recently, his greatest fear was hurting the princess once again, physically and emotionally. The pain in her sides slightly subsiding, Peach finally managed to stand on her own two feet.

"I'm going to get a bath. But I might need some help…" she gestured to her bandages. Mario slightly blushed.

"Okay…"

"Thanks."

The two jaybirds entered the convenient bathroom in Peach's bedroom and Mario helped set up the bubble bath in her grand spa of a tub. He helped the still injured woman in before entering himself. The water was heated to the perfect temperature, both to relax their tense muscles and not irritate her wounds any further. Peach was able to wash her hair on her own but requested Mario help her bathe. Very cautiously, he scrubbed around her bandages and she was able to do the rest.

Getting all cleaned and dried, the two dressed in their regular attire and finally exited the bedroom to meet the others downstairs. Luigi and Daisy were sitting in the kitchen already enjoying brunch.

"Morning! Afternoon! Whichever it is!" greeted the flower princess.

"Good afternoon" Peach greeted and took her seat at the table. Mario sat down in the chair next to her's and never took his eyes away from his angel.

"You two have been asleep for a while. Everything okay?" Luigi asked innocently, sipping at his tea. The two responded in nervous tones as their cheeks flushed a light pink.

"E-everything's okay…" Mario answered his younger twin. The shakiness in his voice caused the other to raise a brow, but for the sake of sanity, brushed it off. Daisy smirked at the lovebirds before standing from her seat and looking Peach in the eye.

"I think it's time we changed your bandages" she held her hand out for the other princess. Peach hesitated for a moment before grasping the offered hand and being led from the kitchen area.

Daisy led her a few ways up the stairs to be sure no one could hear what they were talking about. Gently pushing Peach against the wall, she cornered the princess for an interrogation of her own.

"Alright, spill the beans" the flower princess grinned widely. The other's face lit up like Rudolph's nose.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Daisy smiled evilly and purred in the princess's ear. "You know, heh heh."

Peach averted her eyes from meeting the other's gaze. "I-I really don't know what you're getting at…"

"Oh, but I think you do…" the brunette royal pushed onward with her assumption.

"You-You're talking crazy. Let's just go change my bandages." Peach desperately tried to change the subject. Daisy would not budge.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere missy until you give me the scoop about you two."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about" the pink princess tried once more and failed again. The other chuckled mischievously.

"Did you and Mario… ya know… 'go to town'?" she smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Th-that's crazy talk! Of course not, uh… we,uh… nothing happened."

"You can cut the act. I heard you when I got up to go the bathroom. I walked out of the room and all I heard was bed squeaks and moaning."

Peach hung her mouth open in shock, lightly gasping.

"…Please don't tell Toadsworth" she pleaded with her friend. Daisy laughed.

"I won't. On one condition…"

The pink one tensed up.

"Huh?"

"Later, you tell me ALL the details. Promise?"

"Details like what?"

"Did you do it doggy style?"

"Daisy!" Peach's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Tell me everything or I tell Toadsworth."

"OKAY! Just, please… keep it on the down low. I'll tell you later…"

"Thank you."

Finally, Daisy stepped aside and allowed the blonde woman to walk to her room and followed. After cleaning and redressing Peach's wounds, the two princesses returned downstairs to the kitchen where the boys awaited them.

"Feeling better?" Luigi asked. Mario listened closely for the answer, worry still gripping in his chest.

"Yes, I'm fine." She took hold of Mario's hand to reassure him.

"Really, I am."

An awkward silence fell upon the group for a moment before Daisy finally broke the tension.

"Wanna go watch TV?" she suggested. Everyone shrugged and silently agreed to the idea. They promptly made their way to living room and took a seat on the large plush couch. Luigi took hold of the remote and turned on the tube and watched a little bit of the mid-day. They were not watching for more than half an hour when suddenly, the program disappeared into-

"BREAKING NEWS! A shocking discovery has been made in the case of the Mushroom Kingdom Terror!"

The four stared at the screen in silent shock as the report continued.

"Eye witnesses report seeing our very own "hero" as the one responsible for the horrific murders that have been plaguing the land for the past several days!"

All of them gaped at the TV and none made a move. The anchor continued his statement.

"As of last night, the kingdom watched in horror as the grotesque beast that has been murdering our loved ones was revealed in the center of town. Many stared as the one we once depended on to keep us safe was they very thing endangering us. Super Mario is a super monster!"

Peach gasped at the terrible title and bolted upright from her spot on the couch.

"It's not true!" But no one reacted to her words or actions. Their gazes were transfixed on the screen as the news concluded. Mario felt as though something were constricting his heart. Peach noticed his downcast expression and took both his hands.

"Don't listen to them, it's not true! They don't know what they're talking about!" panic climbing in her voice. Luigi finally came to his senses and clicked off the television. Daisy remained unmoved, still absorbing the words of the media.

"They're right… I am a monster" Mario's eyes glazed over in an emotionless stare. "They're right… about everything…"

The blonde woman squeezed his hand tighter.

" No, they're not! We'll figure this out! Promise!"

The red man said nothing afterwards. The room fell into still silence once more, no one knowing the right thing to say.

"Mario… please don't run away again."

She held him as tightly as she could and he gently returned her hug, minding all the places she was hurt.

"She's right. There's got to be something we can do" Luigi finally spoke up, but Daisy remained quiet.

"Hmph… there's nothing we can do…" Mario hung his head in defeat.

"We can try" she pleaded with all her heart for him to stay.

"Just please don't leave…"

"I'm only a threat to you…"

"I don't care about that! I just want you to be by my side always." Tears blooming in the corners of her eyes.

"But Peachy…"

She buried her face into his chest. "I won't let go!" she protested any movement from the other. He looked down her with a mixture of concern and sincerity.

"I'm going to the room, okay?"

"No" her voice was muffled by the fabric of his overalls and she gripped his waist tighter and sniffled some, trying to hold back her tears. Mario sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Peachy…" he whispered under his breath.

"She's right, ya know" Daisy finally acknowledged the world around her. "We'll figure something out. It's what we do best" she added enthusiastically.

"After all, you don't want to turn today into a one night stand, huh?"

Luigi did a double take at these words. Mario too stared wide eyed at the flower princess and they said in unison- "Excuse me?"

Daisy giggled lightly and rested her chin on her knuckles. She looked in Mario's and winked at him with suspicious delight. "You know."

Mario gulped.

"I uh, I have no idea what-"

"Oh can it. Peach already spilled."

Mario stared, unblinking, into Daisy's icy blue eyes. He felt Peach shift her position and turned his eyes to lock on to her own sapphire depths. Both could feel the heat rising into their cheeks.

"She made me tell…" she defended.

"Well, in any case, first things first." Daisy crossed her arms over her chest and her features went cold.

"We need to find a way to keep you out of trouble, Mario."


	14. The End

A month or so has passed since that first news report… And the people had yet to alleviate their anger. Week after week, day after day, the princess would receive letters of outrage from the distraught kingdom. They demanded something be done to the beast she kept behind her walls. With each complaint she read, Peach became more and more concerned for both the people and for Mario… Especially since tonight was the first night of the next full moon phase. Mario was also feeling the tension of the angered citizens and the upcoming moon. In an attempt to calm them and lead to an understanding, the pink princess arranged a press conference in the middle of town. Though as the day drew closer, she felt uneasy as to what was going to happen next.

Finally that day arrived and the enormous crowd gathered around the podium where Peach would present her speech. She lifted the skirt of her dress and carefully made her way up the steps to the mic. Luigi and Daisy stood by her sides to help her up and to listen. The flower princess secretly carried smoke bombs should anything go wrong. Mario remained at the castle for his own safety. As Peach faced her audience, they quieted down enough to hear her. She could only hope it stayed that way…

"Good afternoon, everyone…" she began.

"I sure you know why I've arranged this meeting."

"To deal with the monster!" several angry patrons shouted almost immediately.

"He's not a monster!" Peach gripped the sides of the panel. "Don't you dare call him that!"

Luigi carefully placed a hand on her back.

"Calm down… Don't sink to their level" he advised. Taking a deep breath, Peach continued her speech.

"He's not a monster. He's Mario. The same Mario we all know and love."

"He's a bloodthirsty, man-eating beast!" they continued to label him.

"You're all wrong! Why won't you just listen to me?" she grew frustrated.

"Why are you harboring a killer?"

"I'm not! It's still Mario! How could you all forget that?"

"He's the one we saw that thing turn back into! He's the one that devoured our friends and family!"

"No he's not! He couldn't control it, he wasn't himself!"

"Yes he was! He was his true self! A freakin' monster!"

"How dare you!"

"No, princess! How dare YOU protect that wild animal that's been killing us!"

"He's not an animal! Listen to me!"

"NO! If you don't do something about him, we will!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're not gonna stand back and be killed off one by one! We'll take him out before he does us!"

"What?"

The crowd soon erupted into bedlam, no longer allowing Peach to get a word in edgewise. People yelled from every direction, shouting all sorts of names and obscenities. Luigi and Daisy rushed to her side and hurriedly escorted her away from the raging peoples. The flower royal tossed a few smoke bombs to scatter the crowd and conceal their escape to the castle. Completely discouraged by this event, tears of sorrow and disappointment trickled down Peach's cheeks as they entered her royal home.

"I can't believe them!" she stormed into the TV room, plopping down on the sofa next to Mario, who had just witnessed the entire occurrence on television. She collected herself and calmly asked her friend-

"Daisy, would you get us some tea?"

Said one nodded.

"Okay…"

Luigi followed her, wanting to leave the two alone. Mario stared wide-eyed at the screen, which was now airing the beeping colored bars. Peach frowned.

"You saw?…"

He remained silent. Instead he began to stare down at the carpet below. She placed a hand on his shoulder with a look of deep concern spread on her face.

"They're just being unreasonable. Don't listen to them."

Still nothing. Rather, he slowly stood up and exited the room without a word. Worried about him, she got up and followed close behind. He headed upstairs to the guest bedroom that had become his own personal room in the castle.

"Mario?" she hesitantly came to the door.

"Leave me alone…" he answered on the other side.

"Mario… I'm not leaving you. I told you, we're in this together. Now please, unlock this door."

Nothing. Daisy called from downstairs.

"Just leave him alone for now, Peach… Man's got a lot to deal with right now. Come get your tea."

Peach let out a sigh and finally left the door. Inside, Mario lied on his bed, staring at the wall, thinking about everything that has happened the last few months and how right those people are.

"I AM a monster… why can't she see that?" he wondered to himself.

"And it's going to be a full moon tonight too… what am I going to do?"

"I can't keep fighting forever… and I'm definitely not going to get her hurt again… Maybe I should just go away…"

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "That would make everyone happy, if I just went away… but what will Peachy say?…"

Mario grabbed the pillow and planted it on his face and groaned. "This is TOO FRUSTRATING!"

All he could do was worry about what was going to happen next and tonight, he could feel the pressure beginning to crush his heart. No matter what, he couldn't hurt the princess again… No matter what, he just couldn't let that happen.

"Peachy…"

Mario was willing to do anything if it meant keeping her safe… from himself.

"I'm a bloodthirsty beast! What could she possibly see in me…?"

The burning sting of tears was welding up in his eyes. He could practically taste the blood of his past victims on his tongue. He hugged the pillow tight and continued to think. Suddenly, he heard the creak of the bedroom door opening. On the other side was the blonde princess.

"Mario? I brought your tea. You okay?" she stepped inside.

He sat upright and glared at her. She shuffled over and sat by his side.

"Everything's going to be fine… you'll see."

For some reason, Mario had the hardest time believing her words. He eyed her but didn't speak.

"Come on. Let's get out of this room. Dinner is almost ready."

With that, she stood up and exited the room, expecting him to follow. Mario sat in his place for a while before releasing his breath and dragging himself to the dining room. Daisy sat at the table while Luigi stood at the stove preparing their meals.

"Dinner's almost ready. Daisy, why don't you start setting the table?" he asked for her assistance.

"And don't break anything this time…"

"On it" she saluted.

"How's it coming in here?" Peach and Mario entered the room as Daisy set the last plate.

"Well, look who finally decided to show himself!" the Sarasaland princess exclaimed with a smile.

"How've ya been?"

Mario scowled at her. "What do you think?" he snapped.

"Just asking" she put her hands up in sarcastic defense. Luigi approached the table and served everyone their desired portions.

"Eat up."

Normally, Mario would have devoured his entire plate in record time and asked for seconds. Instead, he rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand and picked at his meal, stirring his utensil around. The table was quiet for a long while, everyone lost in an awkward silence, knowing that the full moon would be lingering above soon. Peach took notice to Mario's lack of consumption, which was definitely not like him. She put her utensil down and touched his arm.

"Are you alright? You haven't even touched your food" she said worriedly. Mario eyed her.

"I'm not hungry…"

"Mario, you need to eat, you're going to waste away."

"Oh, I've had plenty to eat recently… plenty of meat."

"You haven't eaten in the past month."

"You wouldn't be very hungry either if you found out the entire kingdom wanted you dead…"

"That's not true! Please eat something, I'm worried."

Mario huffed and placed his utensil on the table, ignoring her request. Luigi and Daisy sat on the other side awkwardly. They tried their best not to add any fuel to the beginning fire and quietly continued their meal as Peach and Mario continued to bicker over trivial matters.

"You need to eat! Don't make me have to feed you like a baby."

The red one did not respond. He simply continued to glare at the princess.

"Why are you being so difficult?" she raised her voice a bit. Mario growled.

"Well princess… wouldn't you be stressed if YOU were murderous monster?" He slammed a hand down on the table and stood up quickly, his chair toppled over.

"You are NOT a monster!" she retaliated.

"YES I AM! And I'm not about to sit here and wait until I've eaten someone else!"

"That's not gonna happen! You can't just give up, we'll figure something out!"

"I've already figured it out! I'M LEAVING!"

Peach gasped. "NO YOU'RE NOT! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Feeling more awkward than ever with all of the yelling going on, Luigi and Daisy sat back in their chairs, unsure of what to do at this point…

"YES I AM, PEACHY!" Mario yelled back at the pink princess before storming out of the dining room.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Peach immediately followed him out. The two ended up taking their fight to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Peach asked, concerned and upset. Mario faced her.

"Far away from here! Where I can't hurt you or anyone else ever again!"

"I'm not letting you go out there alone! I'm coming too!"

"No! I'm not going to stay and risk hurting you anymore!"

"You're hurting me right now!" Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes and threatened to pour out.

"Peachy please, this is for your own good!"

"Did "that night" mean NOTHING to you?"

Mario's eyes widened a bit. "Peachy…"

"Am I just something you take advantage of one night and leave the next?" The tears finally made their way out of her eyes.

"No, Peachy!" he assured her.

"Then why won't you stay with me?" she looked away from him in despair.

"Because, it's too dangerous."

"But we can figure something out. Please stay."

"I'm sorry, princess… I just can't."

"Why can't you?" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stared straight into his eyes for an answer. He kept his cool and responded.

"Because… I don't want to be responsible for your death…"

"But I can't live without you…" she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his neck, beginning to sob.

Mario sighed and placed his arms around her shoulders, stroking her golden locks with one hand. Watching from the dining room doorway, Luigi finally decided to be the brave one and stepped in.

"We did figure something out… so you'd might as well stay." He approached the two. Daisy followed soon after.

"Now, can we please settle and try to come up with an official plan? That doesn't involve Mario leaving?"

Another moment of awkward silence passed over the group. Mario stared at his twin brother, then looked back down at Peach. She gazed up at him, worry and sorrow apparent on her puffy face. It hurt him to see her in such distress and concern after everything that has occurred over the last few months. Between the murders, the revelation, the scrutiny, and his decision to distance himself from the kingdom. He really wished all of this would go away. But the damage had been done. Mario and Peach's eyes remained fixed on one another's.

"…Don't you love me?" her voice had grown desperate and sorrowful. Mario stared down at her, the pressure crushing his heart.

"Princess, you know I-"

*CRASH!*

"EEP! What was that?" Peach clenched Mario's sleeves. Everyone looked over to the big window near the door to see a considerably large stone surrounded by shattered glass.

Outside, the citizens crowded outside of the castle, pitchforks and torches in hand. Enormous ruckus rang out and echoed inside.

"What's happening?" the blonde princess began to panic.

"Looks like the mob is back" Daisy finally spoke up.

"Mario, we need to get you out of here!" Peach ordered. Unfortunately, this night was a breezy one and a strong gust of wind blew the curtains wide open, allowing the moon, lingering right in front, to shine in plain view. Mario's eyes immediately caught sight of the glowing white celestial orb….

His pupils dilated and the transformation began once again…

"NO!" Peach shouted as she was pulled back by the surprisingly strong arms of Luigi and Daisy.

"Princess, we need to get out of here!" the green one demanded.

"Mario!"

Daisy clamped a hand over her friend's mouth and helped drag her out of the room. "There's nothing we can do for him now!"

Meanwhile, Mario had fallen to the floor. the pain of his transformation taking over. All the while, the mob had no idea they had just released the very thing they wanted to be rid of. Fur flooding over his growing body, claws ripping out his gloves, and teeth turning into canines, and the familiar sense of agony overwhelming him, Peach could only watch in horror as the beast within began to take over Mario. After much struggling, she managed to break loose from Luigi and Daisy's grip and run back towards him.

"PEACH!" they both shouted simultaneously, but to no avail.

"Mario!" she dashed full speed toward the man she loved, hoping there was something she could do. She was too late…

The savage wolf rose to his four legs and sent a sharp eye towards her. She immediately stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to do next. His yellow eyes piercing into hers, a deep growl echoed from his throat as he slowly stepped towards her.

"Mario…?"

Just then, another large stone was sent through the window, knocking the beast over the head. Shaking off the pain, he growled once more and leaped through the "open" window.

"NO!" Peach cried. "Come back!"

Outside, the beast made his frightening entrance, facing skyward and letting out a chilling howl. The mob stepped back and readied their pitchforks, still yelling at the wolf. The beast lunged towards he crowd, swiping his ferocious claws and baring his sharp teeth. The people avoided him as best they could, clearing the way of his paw as it crashed into the ground where several citizens had just been standing. They jabbed their pitchforks right back at him to take control of the fight. However with his increased, Mario was easily able to dodge their attacks and be prepared for another.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from the crowd that stood out from the others.

"Everyone, stop it!"

Peach struggled to push her way through the mass of outraged and frightened citizens. She finally made her way to the front towards Mario, despite the danger.

"Princess, get away from that thing!" someone yelled.

"Mario!" she called the wolf.

He immediately faced her. Because of her close proximity, he licked his chops and threateningly approached her, growls still echoing.

"Mario, please, come to your senses!" she begged of the beast. He continued unfazed.

"Please! I know you're in there!"

Reaching to where she was standing, the beast rose to his powerful hind legs and stared straight into her eyes with his own terrifying yellow ones. Peach stood her ground, desperately hoping to get through to him.

"Please Mario…" she beckoned.

He raised his paw over his head, ready to strike her down and make her his next meal. She made no move to get out of the way. The crowd stared in awe. She stared him down as he did her.

"I know you're in there… I know you won't hurt me…"

Then… like a lightbulb going off in his brain… the beast paused. He gazed down into Peach's beautifully moonlit eyes… something had clicked. Finally, he began to ease down his paw.

"Mario!" she exclaimed joyfully as hope filled her irises.

The beast fear-inducing stare turned into sincerity and his muscles relaxed from their attack position… This was the perfect opportunity to strike…

Emerging seemingly out of nowhere with a crazed battle cry, a man leaped from the crowd brandishing a seven-inch silver dagger in his right fist and plunged it straight into the wolf's back.

The beast let out a horrific howl of severe anguish… Peach let out a mindless scream…

"NOOOOOO!"

As he fell, Mario morphed back into his human state and finally collapsed. They crowd erupted into enormous cheers and applause as Peach fell to her knees and crawled over to him, lifting his head and cradling him in her arms, mindful of the dagger protruding from his backside. She felt the blood soak into her once white gloves, turning them into a dark rosy color. Mario coughed up the crimson fluid onto the front of the princess's dress, but she paid no mind. He stared weakly up at her, his vision going blurry. Tears began to flow from Peach's eyes as she stared back. Using the last of his energy, Mario said to her…

"Princess… I-I-I *cough* l-love y-you…"

He smiled faintly as his eyes slid shut. Peach's widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I love you too, Mario! Please don't go!"

Soon, she felt his body go limp beneath her.

"No…" she whispered, bringing her ear close to his nose, but heard no breath.

Placing her index and middle finger on his wrist, she desperately felt for a pulse… she felt nothing…

Another ear piercing scream erupted from her throat and she held tightly onto his lifeless form. All around her, the citizens gathered, ceasing their cheers of joy. The man who had stuck the fatal blow looked down at his hands, questioning what he had done. Luigi and the flower princess finally showed up and made their way to the other royal.

"Peach, are you- !"

Both stopped and gaped in horror at the sight before them. Mario's blood body resting on Peach's lap as she cried her eyes out.

Suddenly, her crying ceased and she slowly raised her head, giving everyone the most deathly, angered, betrayed stare one could ever conceive...

The people looked back… the fear and guilt crushing their chests…


End file.
